When True Love Actually Exists
by TyyTyy
Summary: Sometimes there is a chance that you will come across that one person who was put on earth for you and only you. You know that you were made for that one person and you would do anything for them, anything to be with them. But no matter what, no matter if you don't want to accept it, if you want to run from it or even if you can't find it, if it's true it will find you. Sasu/Saku
1. When it's least expected

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-**

 _Chapter One- When it's least expected_

 _._

* * *

It was a beautiful day, just like any other day in Konoha. The weather was nice, it was cool outside and the sky was clear. The villagers were going on with their daily activities and nothing was out of the usual. It had been almost a year since the war ended and everything was finally back in order. Except for Sakura's life that is.

It seemed that no matter how much time and effort she put into working at the hospital or even how often she trained, she couldn't forget about the man who had her heart. She had known for a long time now that no matter what, she would always love him. She would wait for him forever because she truly loved him and after their last encounter she was sure that he may feel the same, even if he couldn't admit it.

He'd apologized for everything. He told her that he couldn't take her with him but that he would see her again and for him to say such a thing to her, she knew, something in him had changed. She was getting tired of waiting though. After all, she'd been waiting most of her life it seemed for this man. Sometimes she felt like he still may never return. But, recalling the look in those beautiful onyx eyes while he spoke then, she had seen nothing but truth in them. It's why she didn't need to argue. He would be back for her and she knew it.

Sakura made her way to the hokage tower. Shizune had come by the hospital moments before Sakura's shift ended to tell her that Tsunade needed to speak with her as soon as possible. Sakura had no idea why. She hadn't had a mission in a while since Naruto was off doing some special training over the last few months and Sai had been doing solo missions lately. Now that she thought about it, Sakura couldn't even remember the last time that she seen Kakashi.

She had finally made it to Tsunade's office, where she knocked twice before entering to smile at her mentor. Sakura new immediately that Tsunade had been drinking and didn't seem herself at all. Sakura quickly closed the door and closed the distance between herself and Tsunade's desk.

"Tsunade-Sama, you needed to see me?" Sakura began hesitantly. It wasn't like Tsunade not to speak as soon as Sakura was spotted.

"Yes... Yes I do." Tsunade let out a long and stressed sigh before taking a long pull out of her sake bottle.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked, sitting down just in case it was worse than she was expecting.

"No. I've got to send you on a mission." Tsunade groaned, as if this was terrible news.

Sakura frowned in confusion. Tsunade new Sakura was very well trained for any type of mission, so for her to be worried... Sakura swallowed hard, feeling extremely nervous now.

"Well it has been a while since I've been assigned a mission, I probably need to do something different."

"Listen to me Sakura, there's a team in need of your assistance. Some of our Shinobi have come across some information but while finding out this information there was an attack and this team has no medical ninja. The shinobi I speak of weren't originally working together and they had no idea they'd cross paths but at this moment they are in hiding and both of them are seriously injured from what I gather. They've called specifically for you and so I have to send you immediately so they can be treated."

Sakura nodded in understanding, although she was still lost on why Tsunade had been so worried. After all, that is exactly the kind of thing Sakura was good for and she could very well take care of herself.

"I will accomplish this with little effort." Sakura was certain but Tsunade's lips formed in a thin line, showing she wasn't so sure.

"Things could turn ugly. They will probably want to continue their investigation as soon as they're healed and they might want you to join them and I just need you to promise me that you will be okay and that you will take care of yourself no matter what. Remember, if you go down, there will be nobody to heal any of you!"

Sakura nodded once again. She was not the failure she once was. She had completed unbelievable missions. She had gone through a lot in her eighteen years and she felt she could handle anything by now. Crying or backing down were two things she didn't believe in anymore. After all she was a woman now. A strong, independent woman. She had made a name for herself and she was proud of the reputation she had and worked to keep.

"I promise. I won't fail Tsunade-Sama." Sakura smiled at her mentor. She had so much love for the woman and she was glad Tsunade worried about her at all.

Less than half an hour later, Sakura was leaving the village with Neji, who Tsunade forced Sakura to agree to take with her. Sakura didn't argue much though she felt there was more to this mission than she'd been briefed on. They were headed to sound territory and they only had two days to get there by the injury report on the team she was joining. They needed help and they needed it quickly. Sakura could only hope whoever they were they were smart enough to take care of themselves until she got there.

They made more than half the trip before stopping to rest, having not spoken a single word to each other the entire time. They each set up their own camp and then ate some fruit that Sakura had grabbed from her home. Sakura honestly just didn't know what to say to the guy. He seemed nice enough. Quiet and intelligent. It was just, they had never had anything to talk about and honestly, Sakura wasn't sure he would even like to talk. But she wanted to know if he knew anything else about the mission.

"So Neji what exactly did Tsunade assign you to this mission for?" She asked once her curiosity got the better of her.

"To personally guard you until you've completed your mission." Neji answered without hesitation. This annoyed Sakura horribly. She was not a weakling anymore and she did not need to be protected.

"Do you know the shinobi we will be assisting?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No, I will only be assisting you. I didn't even know other shinobi were involved."

Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to believe Neji but then again she couldn't think of any reason that he would lie to her. The two of them took turns sleeping and then got back on the move just as it started to get dark again. They would make it to their destination before sunrise. They were only a little ahead of schedule and Sakura was glad of that, she couldn't stand the thought of the injured shinobi out there waiting for her to save them. She would never be able to forgive herself if she didn't make it in time.

"We're close." Sakura announced to Neji as they closed in on sound territory. Sakura was told the one uninjured member of their team would find them before they went to far so she slowed down, as did Neji who was right behind her. Sakura sensed a familiar presence approaching only a second before Kakashi appeared before her.

"Hello Sakura," Kakashi gave her a closed eye smile and Sakura frowned.

"Kakashi-Sensei are you the shinobi I'm supposed to meet?" Sakura asked as if it was completely impossible. It didn't make since.

"I'll have to explain later okay. I have a couple people I'm sure you would like to see and they really need to see you." Kakashi laughed hesitantly, scratching the back of his head in a nervous way. Sakura didn't feel good about this at all.

"Lead the way." Sakura said, her voice barely a whisper. What if it was Naruto. She suddenly felt panicked that Naruto could be in trouble and need her so she hurried behind Kakashi, with Neji right on her heels.

Sakura couldn't shake the terrible feeling in her stomach as they entered a hideout only a mile from where they first met Kakashi. The stench of blood upon entrance was sickening. Sakura new before she even seen the weakened shinobi that they were barely hanging onto life and she had no time to waste. She pushed past Kakashi and ran to where she sensed the presence of two chakras.

What she never expected when she pushed the door open was to not only find Naruto but also the man she'd been so unsure about. The man she loved with all of her heart, soul and mind. It was him. It was Sasuke. And both of them seemed to be barely clinging to life.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **This story is going through an edit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Two_

.

* * *

If it wouldn't have been for Sakura's medical training taking over when she entered the room where her two team mates lay bedridden, both covered in blood and dirt and not showing any signs of waking any time soon; she probably would have fainted. If she'd been her younger self she was sure she would have been sprawled out on the floor, unconscious.

But, she was a grown woman now. She was first and foremost a medical ninja and she had a mission to complete. She buried all of her fears and thoughts as she dropped her backpack and walked in between their beds to examine each of them, first she looked over Naruto.

He was barely recognizable, his face was swollen and bruised all over. He had several broken bones from his ribs down and with the way he was breathing Sakura was sure he had a punctured lung, his skin color wasn't making her feel any better about the situation he had gotten himself in. She couldn't help wondering who in the world could have brought down both Naruto and Sasuke- and with so much damage. She had so many questions but no time to worry about them now.

Sakura bit her lip nervously as she turned to look at Sasuke. Despite the pained look on his sleeping face he still looked beautiful. He had definitely over exhausted his chakra and was seriously dehydrated, but what concerned Sakura the most with Sasuke, was his two broken legs and the wound she found in the center of his abdomen which seemed to poisoned and eating away at his body. She was more pressed for time than she knew.

"Kakashi I need as many towels as you can find and warm water. Please and hurry." Sakura asked breathlessly, although she hadn't even begun to do anything yet.

She knelt down and unzipped her backpack to take out everything she needed. She was glad Tsunade insisted she take her own herbs and supplies because she wasn't sure where she would need to look in the area they were in at the moment and she probably wouldn't find anything in time enough to do Sasuke any good. She made up something to draw out the poison just as Kakashi returned with the items she requested and then she asked him and Neji to leave. She never liked an audience when she worked.

Naruto wasn't in fatal condition like Sasuke. The poison had really done a number on him already and Sakura cleaned the wound quickly and applied the herbs which would draw out the poison. Sasuke thrashed a little and groaned loudly, the sound seeming to wreck right through Sakura's heart. She couldn't stand to see him like this.

While Sakura's homemade herbal remedy did it's job, she healed anything else she could find with Sasuke but was quickly disappointed when she found the damage done to his legs. She had to re-break both of his legs to reset them from where they'd been healing wrong and then bind them. Even with medical ninjutsu, she was sure it would take months of therapy for him to learn to walk on them again and she wasn't looking forward to having to deliver him that news when she finally got to see him again after all this time. She didn't want to think about his reaction.

It would still be several hours before the herbs were done working so she took that time to finish healing what Naruto's own body hadn't already healed. He would heal quickly and be just fine, she expected he would be awake by the following morning but she wasn't sure about Sasuke.

Sakura cleaned Naruto once she'd finished treating him and covered him with a clean sheet. She sighed as she turned back to Sasuke, wondering who could have done this to him. She couldn't help herself as she stole a moment just to gaze at him. Could he finally be back? Would he leave once he was healed? She just had no idea what was going to come out of all this. She just wanted both of her teammate's to be okay.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura called as she made her way through the hideout, hoping to find a kitchen because she needed food to keep going any further.

"Ah, Sakura. There you are." Kakashi stepped into her view and she walked over and followed him into what seemed to be the kitchen. It wasn't much of one but Sakura could make do.

"I'm going to prepare a meal." It was already the next morning and she had been up all night, unable to sleep, unable to leave her teammate's sides.

She couldn't help thinking that just maybe if she'd been with them, the outcome wouldn't have been so nasty on their end.

"Yes, I collected some things before you two arrived, I wasn't much of a help to the guys anyway." Kakashi tried to joke and Sakura could tell he felt awkward about the situation, but she couldn't have been more happy that even though he was worried about bringing her to them. He had done it because he knew that's just what Sakura would have wanted.

After all, becoming a medical ninja was something she wanted to do because she didn't want to be useless to her team. She wanted to be able to save them if she needed to and now she had the knowledge and ability to do so. Her hard work had paid off to her even if nobody else believed so. She wasn't going to lose her team again. They needed each other. She needed them and they needed her.

Sakura made a delicious meal which Kakashi, Neji and herself ate quickly as if they hadn't had any food in ages and Sakura honestly felt that way. She had been starving and eager to get back to her teammate's. She was surprised when she re-entered their room to find one of them sitting up in bed, but instead of it being Naruto, who was still out cold, it was Sasuke.

His eyes found her instantly as she stepped inside the room, he was panting and clutching at the wound in his abdomen. Sakura frowned and was next to him in an instant. She placed her hands on his shoulders gently to push him back until he willingly laid back without question, his brows furrowed in... Pain? Confusion? She wasn't sure, but he didn't need to be moving at all.

"You can't move like that, you've been poisoned and though it's almost all been removed from your body, there's still some there, and moving helps spread it quickly." Sakura was surprised she sounded so confident and she hadn't even passed out or anything.

Although her face was feeling a little hot.

"Sa-ku-ra..." Sasuke breathed, looking up to her with worry in his eyes. He reached up weakly, his hand barely grazing her cheek which cause her face to flame and her eyes to widen just before he fell into sleep once again and his hand fell down from her face, leaving her unable to breath, blink, or think.

Sakura dropped to her knees next to his bed. Why did he look at her that way? And the way he spoke her name... She shuddered, dying to know what he had been thinking at that moment. Maybe he wasn't himself. Sakura wasn't sure, not even close. But, she didn't have time to think about that now. She had to recheck his wounds and also Naruto's. This time though, she worked with trembling hands.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Three_

 _._

* * *

Sakura felt distressed, worried... and downright sick to her stomach with fear. She couldn't wait for Sasuke and Naruto to be back to their full health, just to at least be able to speak to them. So many questions. So much confusion- and Sakura was sure Kakashi was avoiding her as much as possible. She felt as if something was missing, or better yet, someone was hiding something from her. She could only hope time would tell, though she was getting worried with the way her mind was torn.

Still above everything, she could not think of a single person who could inflict so much damage on two of the strongest ninja she knew. Especially not the two of them together. Sakura needed details. Like what came out of the attack, how did Kakashi find them, how long had Sasuke and Naruto even been together? Sakura groaned, frustrated with all her wayward thoughts.

"Is that you, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto rasped from his bed, behind the chair Sakura was resting in.

"Naruto!" Sakura jumped to her feet and rushed to his side. He sat up, beaming at her, only to have her force him back down. "Don't move idiot!"

"Aw, Sakura-Chan I'm fine, ya know. Never felt better." Naruto whined like he always did when he claimed he was fine and Sakura would always check him anyway. He certainly did heal exceptionally fast thanks to the nine tails, so she tried not to get surprised anymore.

Now that she knew he was okay, she wanted to start getting some answers. Too many things weren't adding up and it was driving her insane.

"Naruto, what happened to you two?" Sakura asked then, reading Naruto's expression which only softened as he grinned at her, but in her long time of knowing Naruto, she knew his grins and this one wasn't sincere.

"All that matters is that you're here and taking care of us. We will all be okay now. Right? And Sasuke?"

Sakura looked Naruto over momentarily, trying to figure out just what he was hiding or why. She nodded nonetheless to assure him of Sasuke's well being but she was not satisfied with Naruto's way of beating around the bush and it sure wasn't like him.

"How did you two get together anyway?" Sakura asked, trying a different approach. But before Naruto could answer, Sasuke erupted in a coughing fit that had Sakura forgetting she'd even asked a question as she hurried to check him.

Sakura ignored Naruto who shouted in the background wanting to know what was going on while she used her chakra to check Sasuke. Sakura then frowned as she realized the herbs couldn't get some of the poison from his organs. As she continued to examine him, she found that if she didn't remove the remainder quickly it would make it to his heart where it would kill him. Instantly.

Luckily she had done this kind of extraction before so without letting herself get too worked up, she gathered the necessities, kicked Naruto out of the room and she got to work.

Two hours later Sasuke was completely poison free but his chakra network was acting out of sorts, so Sakura spent some time working his joints and using her own chakra to try and guide his. He needed nutrients. He needed to wake up. Naruto was such a different case. Even though she worried, it was like she didn't need to but with Sasuke, she was just unsure. She just needed to be sure that he was okay. She needed to see him wake, to hear him. To talk to him. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She felt weak. She wasn't this emotional mess anymore so why did being around Sasuke, the one person that she really wanted to prove herself to, seem to bring out the child in her. She took a hold of his hand, forcing herself not to worry anymore. She knew Sasuke was strong and she would never leave his side. She would take care of him. She would not be letting him die on her.

Naruto and Kakashi came to check on Sasuke and Sakura when she never came out to tell them what had happened. Sakura didn't tell them much because she felt like since she knew they were hiding something from her, that they didn't deserve information and she didn't feel bad about it.

While Naruto and Kakashi stayed in the room Sasuke's sleeping form was still in, Sakura left and made her way down to the kitchen where she ran into Neji while preparing dinner. His face seemed emotionless as always. She could tell he wasn't planning to speak to her as he went and leaned against the wall as if to watch her work.

"Neji you don't have to stand there, you know." Sakura sighed though she didn't turn to face him as she spoke, she just continued with the dinner she was working on.

"I will give you your space when you are doing your work, otherwise I will remain close to your side to succeed with my mission."

Sakura glared at the pot in front of her. Why would Tsunade give him a mission just to specifically protect her? What did she need to be protected from and why? She could most certainly take care of herself and Naruto was here and also Sasuke. Even Kakashi. It was one thing for Neji to see her to her destination, but for him to have to be close to her while they were inside the hideout... Sakura just couldn't make any sense of it.

She decided not to ask anymore questions since it was so obvious Neji wasn't giving up any information. She finished up dinner and then went back to get Kakashi and Naruto. To her surprise, Sasuke was awake and speaking to the two of them. Sakura knew that since the poison was out of his system he would be feeling much better, but his chakra still wasn't working properly and she wasn't sure if he'd noticed his legs were broken or not.

Sakura stepped into the room nervously, almost forgetting what she came in there for as she glanced to Sasuke only to lock eyes with him. Kakashi and Naruto grinned at her, but none of them made any signs of speaking.

"Dinner is ready." Sakura announced quietly and waited for Kakashi and Naruto to leave before she walked over to Sasuke who was watching her carefully. "I'm sure you are hungry," She mentioned while looking over him.

When Sasuke didn't answer her, she looked back over to his face to find him still watching her, with softer eyes than she'd ever seen him have. She swallowed hard and looked away to check his legs which weren't healing like she'd like, or at least not a quickly as she was hoping. They were in bad shape and she hated it for him.

"I'm going to get you some dinner, I'll be right back." Sakura turned and left the room, annoyed at herself for feeling so nervous around Sasuke. She just couldn't keep herself composed, even after everything they'd been through.

She fixed up a healthy plate for Sasuke, adding some fruit on the side and she returned to his room with the plate and a glass of water. He was sitting up now, constantly watching her as she made her way over to him. She gave him the plate and sat the glass of water on the bedside table. Then hesitantly, she sat next to him on his bed and gazed up at him. He'd already started eating and he kept looking over at her as well, seeming to be as deep in thought as she was.

"My legs..." He began curiously, his voice low. Sakura looked down at her hands in her lap, unsure really what would be best to tell him.

"They were each broken in several places, you also had joint damage. They will heal, but you will need to take it slow once you start using them again. You will need therapy. It could be a couple months before you have full use of them again."

Sasuke didn't seem to be fazed as he continued slowly with his meal. This only made Sakura more worried. Sasuke ate what he could while Sakura sat next to him quietly, drowned in a sea of her own thoughts, but as soon as he finished she took his plate to leave. Even though she had so much she wanted to speak to him about, so many questions she wanted to ask him. She just felt that she couldn't.

"Wait," Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her arm at the bend of her elbow. This surprised Sakura and she turned back to look at him. He studied her face for a moment, seeming unsure about something before he finally spoke again. "Thank you."

Sakura's mouth almost fell open. Was this really Sasuke? She nodded once and half smiled at the man who held her heart.

"You're welcome Sasuke-Kun." She blushed at the sound of his name leaving her lips. "Are you feeling better?"

Sasuke nodded, never looking away from her face. "Hn."

"Do you need anything else?" Sakura asked nicely.

"Just stay. Don't go. Stay here with me." He whispered, causing Sakura to nearly drop the plate which she sat on Naruto's bed before coming back to Sasuke's side.

She never thought there would be a day that she'd hear those words coming from him but as long as he needed her, she would be there.

She sat there, next to him on his bed, the two of them just watching each other, both lost in thought about the other. Even when he finally fell asleep again, she

couldn't leave. Not after he asked her not to. She stayed there, holding his hand tightly and praying that this time she would never lose him again but she couldn't help feeling that this mission was far from over. There was a lot more going on than she was aware of and she knew that. All she was sure of is that her team needed her. Sasuke needed her, and she was glad he not only needed her by his side, but he seemed to want her there as well.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Four_

 _._

* * *

Two weeks passed by with Sakura doing everything she could to help take care of her team, especially Sasuke who sadly would still be unable to use his legs for several weeks or possibly even longer. The bones weren't healing properly, and even with Sakura working to help them heal quickly and efficiently, it would take time. Time that she wasn't sure they had.

It had been obvious to Sakura that something serious was going on behind this since she'd seen the way Tsunade was acting over it, though part of Sakura wanted to believe that it was because Sasuke was involved and Tsunade didn't know how to tell Sakura. But then again, Sakura knew it had to be more than that, especially being that even Naruto was acting strange and secretive.

Sakura was left alone in the hideout with Sasuke- and Neji of course, who was still annoyingly watching over Sakura anytime she wasn't in Sasuke's room. Kakashi and Naruto had told them they were going to get more supplies and Sakura felt sure they were doing a little more than gathering supplies, especially since they'd been gone since early morning and it was already getting dark outside.

Sakura had made an easy dinner and was taking some to Sasuke who had been surprisingly very calm and understanding about his injuries. Neither he nor Naruto complained about, or even mentioned whoever it was that had attacked them. Sakura was annoyed that even though she had been trying to put things together to figure out exactly what went on, she was still as clueless as the day she left for her mission.

It was disappointing to her that her own team felt the need to hide things from her. She couldn't think of any reason for them to withhold information from her. She stopped in front of Sasuke's room and took a deep breath to compose herself before she knocked twice and entered without waiting for him to answer.

She gave him a brilliant smile as she met those devastating onyx eyes. He watched her a lot when she was in his room. Even on the days he was quiet and didn't speak to her; he always watched her. Sakura didn't mind, in fact she kind of liked it. It was Sasuke after all, and Sakura could tell he'd been contemplating something serious for the last several days.

"I hope you're hungry." Sakura sat his food and water out for him while he watched her quietly. "There's more if you want."

Sasuke nodded once in understanding, finally looking away from her where she could breath and instead turned to his food. Sakura turned to leave, wanting to give him his space. She didn't want to push her luck trying to be around him too often. She was thankful just to see him at all and sometimes, he'd even ask her to sit with him for a while.

"You're leaving?" He asked, his voice low and way too sexy for the current situation.

Sakura turned to look back at him, smiling sweetly. "Would you like me to stay?"

"Hn."

Sakura's inner was grinning wickedly as Sasuke looked back to his food. He wanted her company and who was she to deny him? She sat in the chair between Sasuke's and Naruto's beds and looked down at her hands fearful that if she looked at him, she may not be able to look away and what could be worse than getting caught staring like an idiot? She didn't even want to imagine the embarrassment.

"Sakura," Sasuke called several moments later, startling her into looking up at him which caused her to blush furiously. Her face only reddened more when she noticed he'd already finished eating and had probably been wondering why she was just sitting there quietly like she'd gone insane.

"Oh. Um. Did you want more?" She was so embarrassed that she'd spaced out and he probably thought she was some kind of weirdo. Why couldn't she just turn into air at that moment and disappear into the wind?

He shook his head, looking down and Sakura frowned, realizing he was avoiding eye contact with her. She felt something was wrong and got a little worried. She wasn't sure if she should speak, or just wait for him to say something and it was eating her alive to just sit and wonder. Finally when she could take it no more, she spoke up.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, feeling more awkward by the second.

"I want you to return to the village." He said then without hesitation. Sakura's mouth fell open in confusion. But just before she could question him, he continued. "I mean when you are done here. Once I'm healed. No matter what Kakashi or Naruto say. I want you to leave. You do not need to get involved with the group we are investigating."

Sakura was speechless at first, completely taken aback that Sasuke had even spoken so much to her at one time and also, she was outraged. Who did he think she was, better yet, who did he think he was! How dare he underestimate her now, after all she'd done to become the kunoichi she was today. After she thought she'd proven her strength to him once and for all when they fought together in the war...

"Listen," Sasuke began again, surprising her once more. She just continued to gape at him, unsure rather she wanted to really listen to him or not. "you don't understand. I know you think you need to stay with us as a team and help us with our investigation, but the best thing for you to do when you finish the mission you were assigned... is to go straight back to Konoha."

"And why is that?" Sakura asked, her voice full of disgust.

Sasuke noticed this and studied her face to try and figure out what she was thinking. He really didn't want to make her upset, even though he didn't really see any other way around it.

"Don't be foolish. Haven't you been the one to tend to our injuries?" Sasuke asked, his left brow raising in challenge.

"Yes, but for all I know you and Naruto could have inflicted those injuries on each other. It's obvious you guys don't want to tell me whatever is going on but don't you think for one minute that I will go quietly. Not without knowing _everything._ "

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. She was so annoying. So hot... Wait- what was he thinking? He dropped the smirk and met her eyes once more, decided that the best way to make her understand, where he could get her to agree so she would be safe, was to tell her the truth. All of it. She deserved that much.

"So you really want to know everything?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Five_

 _._

* * *

Sakura didn't say a word. She just sat there and she waited, as patiently as she could. Sasuke seemed hesitant, but Sakura could tell by his body language that he was going to tell her, he was just a little unsure about doing so.

"About a month ago, the dobe and I crossed paths unexpectedly. As much as I hated to do it, I asked him to join me in my investigation because of the high risk I'd been taking working alone. I knew before getting into a conflict with _them_ that I wouldn't be able to defend myself against the four of them. I've been tailing them for a long time now. Especially since I've found out that they've come from far away in hopes of taking over our lands. I do not know the full extent of their plans yet, which is why we are still investigating, but I do know they are not here to play games. I've never seen anything like them. Their strength is unbelievable. You saw what they did to me and Naruto. And that was only two of them." He told her seriously, his eyes narrowing as he added, "They could have killed us... they left laughing in our faces."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, but more so she couldn't believe the rant Sasuke had just went on. He was serious but Sakura wasn't scared. If anything this news only made Sakura want to help them even more. Just as she was about to tell him this, he continued.

"Sakura, can you just trust me on this?" Sasuke nearly begged.

Sakura was surprised by this but since she'd started this mission and been around Sasuke again she knew he had changed. He wasn't as cold to her anymore. She'd known he was a new man ever since he'd admitted his wrongs to her, what seemed so long ago.

"Look, I understand what you're saying. I really do, but you could really use me. Why wouldn't you want a medic-nin on standby?" Sakura was confident in her abilities by now, and not just her medical abilities but also her strength. She couldn't wait to get some action. She was tired of never getting to go on any good missions anymore- and how great would it be to actually get to work with the original Team seven once again.

Sasuke shook his head, not happy with her response. "Don't you think I've considered having you join us? You would only hinder us and our chances are bad enough as it is."

Sakura was sure her jaw had dropped to the floor by now. How could he even say such a thing? She wouldn't hold them back in the least, she was sure of it. She really could help them and she couldn't understand why Sasuke didn't believe so.

"It's not what you think Sakura." Sasuke sighed, looking away from her and scratching his chin thoughtfully before continuing. "It's just that..."

Sakura watched Sasuke with interest now that he seemed to be a little flustered while explaining himself and it was then that she realized it he was worried about her. She swallowed hard, wondering just how terrible this group really could be and just who they were.

"You don't have to worry about me Sasuke-Kun. I'd be a great asset."

Sasuke lips formed a flat line and Sakura knew that he'd obviously already thought this through completely before talking to her about it. It was probably why he'd been so quiet over the last few days and she didn't know how she would be able to convince him. Sakura didn't want him to see her as a burden, she wanted him to want her to join them. She wanted them to be a team again and she wasn't going to give up so easily on it either.

"Sakura-Chan!" Sakura heard Naruto shouting from just outside the room and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, knowing full well her conversation with Sasuke was over. For now.

"This is not over." Sasuke muttered sourly, stunning Sakura once more just before Naruto came barging in but this time, she giggled.

"You're right about that." Sakura agreed cheerfully.

Sakura stood, eager to have a few moments alone after that conversation to collect her thoughts. She didn't miss the look Naruto gave Sasuke before he tackled her in a hug.

"Naruto!" Sakura groaned, pushing him off of her quickly and then glaring at him.

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan." Naruto chuckled, obviously not sorry at all.

Sakura was beyond mad but it wasn't because Naruto had embraced her, it was because he hadn't told her what was going on. She stormed out of their room without another word and went to her own. She took a long shower before climbing into bed where she took the time to mull over her thoughts.

So this 'group' consisted of four people, whoever they were, they were from somewhere far away. Just two of them were strong enough to take down Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had apparently been looking into them for a while and he knew what he was talking about otherwise he wouldn't be trying to warn her about them. Sakura was not afraid. She didn't want to leave her team and she had no intention of doing so no matter what Sasuke said or did.

She still wondered where Kakashi had been. She really wanted to talk to Sasuke more and find out everything that had happened. If he thought he'd convinced her to return to Konoha, he was crazy because he'd only made her want to stay more- to help protect her team. How could she leave them knowing they were facing a force that- for all she knew, could be worse than Akatski. She shuddered just thinking of Naruto and Sasuke facing them alone. That had her remember just how bad off they were when she first made it to them and she decided at that thought, she couldn't leave them. She would have to stay with them. They could use her strength and they could use her medical abilities.

Sakura felt that when Team seven faced these guys as a whole, things would turn out much differently and if she had to be honest about it, she was excited. She wondered if this was the reason Tsunade was so upset, could it have been that she knew of the group Sasuke spoke of?

Sakura wasn't sure, but she was sure that Tsunade hadn't told her not to help them so as far as she was concerned, her mission wouldn't be over until their mission was over. But, Sakura was one hundred percent sure that Sasuke wasn't going to like it.

That night it took Sakura a very long time to fall asleep, her mind was still swimming with questions. Actually now, with so little information she had triple the questions than she'd had before. There was still much for her to find out and she was sure her mind wouldn't rest until she got to the bottom of everything.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Six_

 _._

* * *

It wasn't that easy for Sakura to let everything she and Sasuke had talked about just sit in the back of her mind over the next several days, but she didn't bring it back up, mostly because she never had a moment alone with Sasuke anymore. She didn't want to say anything around Kakashi or Naruto, she was still hoping one of them would get tired of keeping secrets from her and just spill their guts out to her, but the more days that passed by the less likely it seemed.

Sakura was pleased however with the direction Sasuke's legs had taken in their healing process, even though it would still be several more weeks until he would be starting to walk again.

Sasuke however, was quickly becoming restless. He was never the type to lay around and do nothing for long periods of time and he hated having to rely on Sakura and Naruto to do everything for him. More than anything he really wanting to be training, he needed to be training.

When they were in need of more supplies again, Kakashi and Naruto were quick to get on their way. Sakura was glad, she hoped that if she got a moment alone with Sasuke she might learn something more.

"Where are you going?" Neji startled her, mainly because he didn't speak too often when she was around and partially because she hadn't realized she was already on her way to Sasuke's room.

"To check on Sasuke, I won't be long." Sakura said easily. There shouldn't be anything weird about her checking on him and it wasn't a lie because once she got there, that's exactly what she would do.

Neji didn't question her so she went on to Sasuke's room, where she knocked twice before entering just as she usually did.

"How are your legs feeling?" Sakura asked as she walked over to him and instantly reached her hands to his legs, which she began to examine.

Sasuke barely grunted in response but Sakura knew he was in pain because of them and she did what she could to soothe his pain as much as possible. Sasuke noticeably relaxed just before Sakura finished and she took a seat on his bed, surprising him slightly, though he didn't say anything.

"Naruto and Kakashi have gone to get supplies. They said they may be gone up to two days."

"I know." Sasuke sighed and Sakura let her eyes drift to his which were locked right onto hers.

"Why are they trying to keep so quiet about this group?" Sakura asked without hesitation.

"It's classified information. We can't have any of this getting out. We don't want anybody antagonizing these guys. There could be another war in the near future... I don't think you understand the severity of the situation."

Sakura understood very well actually. If Sasuke was serious about it, she new it was serious and she knew that they truly were strong, so strong that Sakura knew Sasuke and Naruto couldn't face them alone, even with Kakashi, even though she knew nothing about them. She knew her team was going to need her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke snapped, bringing her back to reality where she smiled sweetly at him.

"Sasuke-Kun believe me, I do understand how serious it is."

"So you've decided to listen to me?" He asked, feeling relieved a little too soon.

Sakura giggled softly before answering. "Not exactly."

Sasuke glared at her in annoyance. "What?"

"I want to help you in your investigation on the off chance you get attacked again."

"I will not allow it." Sasuke said so matter-of-factly that Sakura could only gape at him in shock. "When you are done here, you will return to the village."

Sakura glared at him then, feeling a fury fly through her that she didn't see possible. Just who did he think he was? She was not about to be bossed by any man, even if it happened to be the one she adored more than anything. She had a strong urge to give him a right hook that he would never forget, but instead she forced herself to calm down and she smiled at him once again because she knew well enough that she would be winning this fight.

"Believe what you want." Sakura got up, whirling around to leave but Sasuke caught her wrist and snatched her right back down next to him.

"Do not challenge me Sakura." He warned, leaning in close by her ear and making her face flame. "Don't think I won't drag you there myself just as soon as I can walk again."

Sakura couldn't believe he was threatening her. "I'd love to see you try."

Both of them were all but growling at each other, the tension between them suffocating.

"Still annoying." Sasuke muttered, leaning back in his bed to glare at the ceiling. He didn't really expect Sakura to fight him on the issue.

Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin. She understood how Sasuke was feeling but she needed to make him understand her side of things as well. Little did she know, Sasuke was already planning several different options on getting her back to the village and it didn't matter to him if she liked it or not. His mind was made up and Sasuke was a man who got just what he wanted.

What he didn't know was that Sakura was not going to be letting this go, nor was she going back to that village until she knew everything with this 'group' was said and done.

After several soundless moments, Sakura decided Sasuke wasn't going to speak more on the subject and there really was no point in pushing it. What she didn't know now, she would know in the future when they started investigating again and Sakura didn't mind waiting. She might as well enjoy some alone time with Sasuke now that she had it.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Sakura asked nicely, hoping and succeeding in bringing Sasuke out of his sulking.

"No, thank you." He shook his head as if to emphasize his words and Sakura frowned. It was well after lunch time and he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"You need to eat Sasuke, your body is being neglected enough as it is right now." She rolled her eyes, mentally cursing him and his pride. He didn't have to say anything for Sakura to know he didn't like depending on other people. "How about tomato soup?" Sakura asked knowingly.

Sasuke's eyes found hers and he sighed. "Fine." It wasn't like he was going to turn down anything that involved a tomato.

Sakura left the room unable to help her giggles, at least until she found Neji posted up right outside the door. It was completely unnecessary for him to be there.

"I do not trust the Uchiha." Neji said in explanation before Sakura questioned him.

"You follow me wherever else, not there. I'd like some privacy every now and then." Sakura said as she stormed off towards the kitchen.

The soup didn't take long and Sakura shot Neji a warning glance before she left the kitchen with Sasuke's bowl. Neji would not like her if she caught him outside of that door again.

...

Sasuke ate the soup quickly, without even letting it cool. Sakura sat on her chair, preferring his company over Neji's, especially at the moment. She'd been lost in her thoughts for a while, wishing that seeing Sasuke again after so long could have been under different terms.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, his voice was deep and seductive even. Sakura shuddered at the way her name sounded coming from him. Noticing he now had her attention, Sasuke continued. "Once this is all over, I'm going home... To Konoha I mean."

Sakura felt a weight lift off her shoulders that she'd thought she'd let go long before and she took a breath of relief. Sasuke was coming home.

"And I want you to be waiting for me there." Sasuke added after a moment, his words taking Sakura's breath away. Her face felt as if it would burn into ashes any second whereas Sasuke seemed completely sure of himself and his words.

"S-Sasuke-Kun-"

"The real reason I want you to go home is..." Sasuke's brows furrowed as he paused momentarily, seeming torn. "You will be a distraction for me if you're there."

Sakura stared at Sasuke in astonishment. She was touched that he was worried about her, that he'd said he wanted her there ' _waiting for him'._ She knew it couldn't be that easy for Sasuke to say these things, even if he was feeling them.

To Sakura though, it didn't matter. She needed to be by his side to make sure he was safe, next time it could be more than his legs and Sakura knew that if she found out something happened to any of them, while she was safe and sound in the village... she'd never be able to forgive herself.

"Sakura," Sasuke called her again, and her heart was pounding relentlessly as she looked back up to meet his eyes. She was rendered speechless by his words.

Her eyes widened as he reached towards her. He tucked her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb, wanting nothing more than for her to listen to him, just this once even if never again.

He wasn't a fool any longer. He'd grown up and he had acknowledged his feelings towards Sakura, at least to himself anyway. There was no other woman for him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and with one tug had her sitting in his lap, their faces were merely inches apart as their eyes locked and Sakura's ears were now burning along with her face.

His arms went around her slowly and she stiffened from the alien feeling but she didn't dare move. They sat just like that, studying each others eyes for the longest time. Sakura couldn't look away and Sasuke didn't want to.

Sakura's hands found their way to Sasuke's chest, where they stayed as her eyes drifted to his lips. She'd never wanted to be kissed like she had in that moment.

Sasuke's hands lifted to her face, his fingers inched into her hair and she held her breath knowing this was it, she was finally going to get her first kiss and it was going to be with Sasuke.

Sasuke lowered his head and let his lips just barely brushed across hers and she shuddered.

He smirked, his lips just close enough where she could feel it. "What a time to let the perfect chakra control slip. Neji is coming."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Just to clarify a few things- The war did happen here, but Neji didn't die and Sasuke still has both arms, so does Naruto.**

 **Any other questions, just PM me or review and I'll do my best to clear any confusion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Seven_

 _._

* * *

Sakura groaned as she stepped into the hot bath she had just prepared for herself. She had nearly ran from Sasuke after the _almost_ kiss and the look she had given Neji as she met him outside the bedroom right before he entered was more than enough to get him understanding how she was feeling about him coming to check up on her, she didn't need words.

She couldn't believe Sasuke was so openly showing her affection, but she really liked it. She liked it too much. Her little heart probably couldn't have taken much more anyway, so maybe it was a good thing they were stopped.

No way, she wanted Sasuke in more ways than she could think possible and she had been waiting for him what seemed her entire life. She was ready to be his- now and forever. To her, she'd been his since she met him.

She couldn't help thinking that it could just be a ploy of his to get her to agree to listen to him. Sakura actually felt sorry for him if that was the case, because she would not be giving in.

After her bath she dressed into her underwear, a pair of silk shorts, and a tank top, her choice of sleepwear, then she got into bed even though she wasn't tired. She couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and she wanted nothing more than to run down to his room and beg him to hold her like he had earlier... just one more time.

Sakura had never felt so safe, so secure, so sure about anything as she did when his arms were around her. Sakura held tightly to her pillow, fighting the urge to go to him as hard as she could. Besides, what if he was to turn her down and make her leave, she would be mortified.

After what had to have been hours, she finally drifted off into an exhausted slumber where she dreamed of Sasuke finally coming home, something she had been dreaming of for many years now, only now it felt real.

* * *

Sakura knew immediately upon waking up that she was being carried and was moving at an incredible speed, even though she felt so groggy that she was sure she'd been drugged. Now fully awake, she realized she was over someone's shoulder and her hands were tied together at her wrists behind her back. As she began looking around in confusion she noticed that whoever was carrying her was actually flying, the surprise she felt at the realization caused her to flinch.

"Awake already? I'd expect no less of a shinobi."

Sakura could hear the smirk coming from a smooth male voice. She had no idea who the person was, but she new he was a stranger even though she hadn't seen his face.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Name's Nioko. You're Sakura right?"

Sakura swallowed hard. She was so lost, so confused. Who could this so-called Nioko guy be and what would he accomplish by kidnapping her?

"Why have you taken me?" Sakura asked a little more shakily than she liked.

"Don't worry, I just need your assistance with something. I have no intention of harming you."

Like she would trust someone who kidnapped her. What could of happened to Neji and what would Sasuke do without her? His healing process would take a lot longer if she wasn't there to help him. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. It had to be some kind of crazy dream.

"I don't understand how you found me or why... What could you need me for?" Sakura felt she had nothing to lose so she questioned him freely.

"You had a strong smell of power, even in your sleep. You were easily noticeable and easy to get to."

"What about my teammates?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Didn't see but one guy and I was out of there before he could even see me."

Sakura couldn't believe what he was saying. She had no reason to believe him either. But, it would of had to been Neji. Maybe they both were safe and Naruto and Kakashi would make it back quickly. Sakura felt terribly worried for her comrades and really wished she could get back to them.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Come on, no more questions for now. Please?"

Sakura was taken aback by how friendly her kidnapper tried to play. She was furious now.

"I need to get back to my team! They need me." Sakura cried hopelessly as she squirmed trying to free herself even though they were higher in the sky than she'd like to check.

"No, don't worry about them, we have more important things to worry about."

Just what on earth was this guy talking about. Sakura felt as if she was going insane. Suddenly she was dizzy and she couldn't open her eyes.

"Just sleep, this altitude is probably weird to your body. We still have a while to travel. I'll wake you when we are there."

Sakura wanted to argue with the crazy, too-friendly kidnapper, but her head wouldn't let her. The next thing she knew, she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Who is the girl?" A deep unknown voice stirred Saura in her sleep.

"Her name is Sakura. I lucked out finding one with pink hair." It was Nioko this time, she remembered his voice and his name and she was instantly wide awake, but she didn't move. She laid there, listening.

"You're kidding me... we don't have time for this Nioko." The deeper voice growled viciously. Sakura would hate to see the guy behind that scary voice.

"Chill, it's not what you're thinking anyway." Nioko assured the other guy.

"I'm not stupid. Do you think she can cook though?"

Sakura's inner had fallen out in disbelief. Her kidnappers had to be out of their minds.

"Even if she can she won't be cooking for you." Nioko muttered under his breath though loud enough for anybody nearby to hear.

"You-"

"Lord Nioko, dinner is ready." A female voice announced.

Lord? Sakura wondered who in the world her kidnapper actually was. She was so scared and she didn't know what to do. She knew he wasn't normal and she didn't want to try anything without having at least some knowledge on him first.

"Thank you, that's all." Nioko said politely.

"I'm staying for dinner, then I'm going to meet Hiroku and Shemi. We might have a meeting tonight so be prepared for a call."

"Okay, let's go eat."

Once Sakura was sure she was the only one in the room she sat up and looked around. She was in a bedroom, but not just any regular old bedroom. It was amazing. She had been sleeping on a king-size canopy bed which was all made in white.

The door that opened into a hallway was left open. The room was spacious, there was a comfortable looking white chair in one corner, a dresser against the wall and beautiful paintings along white painted walls.

It was by far the most beautiful room she'd ever been inside. She was even more worried now. Where could she be and who could these strangers be?

No matter what she had to get away. She had to find her team and Sasuke, her Sasuke.

Sakura didn't feel as if she had been sitting there looking around but a few minutes at the most when a shadow in the door's direction caught her sight and she jumped.

"Whoa, it's just me!" Sakura held her breath as she took in the man who held Nioko's voice.

He was tall, over six feet and very healthy so it seemed. He had the darkest blue eyes she'd ever seen and his hair hung around his face like Sasuke's and it hung down the same way in the back. He seemed to be young, early twenties maybe and he was extremely handsome for a kidnapper.

Sakura couldn't believe she had thought of him as handsome, but honestly there was no denying it. He was formally dressed and his shirt carried a symbol of some kind. Sakura just stared at him in shock for several minutes. What did he mean ' _it's just me'._ Yeah 'It's just me, your kidnapper.'.

"Listen, I really do just need your help with something okay? I'm not going to hurt you and I'm sorry I had to get you here the way I did. Here is some food I've had prepared for you."

Nioko sat a tray on the bed beside her and took a step back as if to tell her he wasn't trying to be pushy or anything. Sakura had never imagined herself being in such a strange situation.

"I've got to meet with some friends of mine tonight and you'll be tagging along so once you've finished eating why don't you take a shower." Nioko gestured to a closed door in the bedroom. "That's your bathroom there, and there are clothes in the closet. When you're ready you can meet me down stairs."

Sakura just stared at him unsure what she should think as he left grinning at her. What had happened to her and how was she going to get herself out of it? Nothing made sense but Sakura supposed the only chance she had would be to play along until she found her way out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Eight_

 _._

* * *

After Sakura had eaten one of the most delicious meals in her life, she closed and locked the bedroom door and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, hoping that Sasuke and the others were okay. She wondered if Neji tried to follow them but it wasn't likely that he could, being they flew to wherever they were. She just wished she'd wake up from this nightmare.

Once she was out of the shower, she dried herself and found the closet. It was full of clothes, all her size. Most of them were too revealing for Sakura's liking but she found a cute sleeveless red dress that stopped just before her knees and although it hugged her body, showing her figure in ways she wasn't accustomed to, it wasn't showing off anything she preferred to keep unseen.

Sakura stood at the door unable to believe she had been kidnapped and was in a stranger's house, wearing a stranger's clothes and about to just walk through their house like she was a guest. Deciding to not think about anything but finding her way out, she let herself out of the bedroom and into the long hallway.

There was dozens of doors aligning the hallway which wrapped around a beautiful staircase. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She felt as if she was inside a castle as she descended the stairs. When she made it to the bottom, she looked around nervously. She was in a large room which held a couch and a few chairs, there were long hallways on each side of her and she wasn't sure where to go.

"Oh, you're ready?" Nioko popped out of nowhere, frightening her. "Follow me."

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi had just returned from gathering supplies. They were surprised to find the hideout empty except for Sasuke who was bedridden. It was easy to tell something was wrong by the scowl that seemed to have a permanent place on his face.

"Where is Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked immediately. He knew full well that Sakura's mission wasn't over until both he and Sasuke were fully healed and she had no reason to leave the hideout.

"I don't know." Sasuke seethed. He had never felt as he did right then. When he'd woken up, he didn't sense neither her or Neji's presence and he knew he was left alone in the hideout.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Naruto shouted, clinching his fist tightly at his sides.

"When I woke up they were gone." Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth. He felt that he was going to lose control at any minute and all he could do was pinch the bridge of his nose in a feeble attempt to calm himself.

Kakashi took a hold of Naruto's shoulder in order to settle him down and before another word was spoken, Neji appeared in the room with them- and he didn't look happy.

"Neji, what happened? Where is Sakura?!" Naruto demanded.

"She's been taken. I tried to follow her captor, but he flew and with great speed. I'm afraid they're nowhere near here anymore."

* * *

Sakura followed Nioko silently throughout the huge house. She looked around, memorizing every inch of the place. Surprisingly though, he led her outside where he wrapped an arm around her and took to the sky. Sakura clung to him for dear life, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Not so loud!" Nioko scoffed in amusement.

"W-where are you taking me now?" Sakura was on a whole new level of worried.

"I told you I had to meet some people." Nioko chuckled lightly, speeding through the air so fast that Sakura couldn't open her eyes due to the wind.

"I don't understand why I'm here, can't you just please let me go?"

"No." He answered simply.

"Why?"

"I need you. You will understand soon enough."

Sakura didn't see that ever happening, but she didn't press the issue.

After several minutes a place even larger than Nioko's came into view and they landed by the front doors. Nioko let Sakura to her feet and she followed him up the stairs, where a servant opened the door for them.

"Lord Nioko," The man bowed as Sakura and Nioko passed him and entered the house which Sakura referred to in her mind as a castle.

They came to a large set of double doors which Nioko opened without knocking. He pulled Sakura in behind him when she didn't follow and she swallowed hard as she took in the three men who regarded her curiously. Two of them seemed confused and one seemed rather annoyed at the sight of her.

"You brought the girl, Nioko?" The man who was obviously just as annoyed as he looked spoke and Sakura recognized his deep, scary voice. He was the one who had been speaking to Nioko earlier.

"Of course." Nioko said proudly.

"What's this about?" The one sitting on the left side of the guy who scared Sakura asked. He had dark brown hair which was long and spiky all around his head and big brown eyes.

"This wasn't something we discussed." The one on the right deadpanned. His hair was a softer tone of brown and he had beautiful blue eyes.

"You all need to just calm down." Nioko groaned as he pulled Sakura close to the table. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat quietly while he took a seat next to her.

"Get serious for once you fool!" The one sitting on the right snapped.

"Shemi it's not what you think. This girl has extraordinary strength. She's a kunoichi, I know she is of importance to one of those hidden villages." Nioko explained happily.

The three men sitting across from them seemed pleased with this information.

"You're confident of that?" The scary one in the middle asked Nioko but his eyes remained on Sakura. His hair was almost black, it was short and fitting for him and his eyes were a deep green and he had a thick scar under his right eye that came down to the bottom of his cheek.

Nioko nodded once.

"You take full responsibility for her." The one on the right who was now known as Shemi stated with certainty.

"Of course." Nioko agreed.

"I still don't like it." The middle one muttered, still watching Sakura. She had never felt as uncomfortable as she did right then.

"I don't think it's such a big deal Haru. She's just a girl." The one with the spiky hair on the left seemed to be on Nioko's side.

"Thanks Hiroku." Nioko grinned at him then turned to Haru, who still scared Sakura more than she wanted to admit. "And honestly Haru, cut Sakura some slack. She's been through a lot, being kidnapped and all..."

Haru glared at Nioko, looking scarier than Sakura thought possible. "Idiot, you were the one who decided to do it!"

Sakura flinched and looked down at her hands in her lap nervously. She just wanted to get away from these crazy guys who made no sense what-so-ever.

"Stop being so mean and frightening. Sakura is going to help us all out, maybe without us having to go to war." Nioko seemed rather pleased with himself.

Sakura tried not to let her surprise show. Had he actually said war? She just knew she couldn't go through that again. She chewed her lip nervously, wanting to speak, wanting to question them, but she was too afraid to do so.

"Fine. But I'm only sitting back for a couple more weeks before I'm going back." Haru announced, his voice thick with anger.

"Let's just give them time to come to us. I think that will be better. Most of those people are innocent."

"Not to me." Haru sighed but seemed to be settling down from his anger slowly.

"Um, excuse me..." Sakura began before clearing her throat nervously. The four men waited for her to continue. "Could you guys please tell me what's going on behind all this?"

She had to ask because she had to know. She felt like an idiot just sitting there, knowing nothing of what they were talking about and even though she was a captive, they did need her help with something so she expected to at least be told what and why.

She had a feeling whatever was going on was far more serious that she'd expected. She knew now that she wasn't just kidnapped for just no reason. She didn't know what was going to happen in the near future but she knew she would do whatever she could to prevent another war.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Nine_

 _._

* * *

"Listen Sakura," Nioko began carefully.

Sakura turned to him and waited for him to enlighten her.

"I have a few questions first." Haru said before Nioko could continue.

Sakura nodded to him, trying not to let him and those green eyes get to her.

"Will anyone be looking for you?" He asked, she nodded. "Would they be willing to go to war for you?"

Sakura frowned in confusion and Haru smirked.

"Lay off of Sakura. Not all men will go to such lengths for their soul mate." Nioko grumbled.

"She may even be single, what do you know?" Hiroku seemed amused.

Sakura was getting more lost by the second.

"I'm sure that since you're a shinobi you won't want to give us much information which is completely understandable, however for this to work out we need to be sure that there will be at least a few people upset out you missing... Possibly important people from your village?"

Sakura watched Haru warily, thinking before answering with a nod. She new Naruto and Neji would come after her. She liked to think Sasuke would as well if he could. She was certain when Tsunade found out, she would assemble a team to search but Sakura had no idea where they were so she wasn't sure if they would ever actually be able to find her.

"Is it just a coincidence that her hair is pink Nioko?" Hiroku asked, his tone still thick with humor.

"It is!" Nioko snapped and it was the first time Sakura felt he showed a little anger. He took a calming breath before he spoke again. "I didn't see it until after I'd already chosen her."

"How is _she_ by the way?" Haru asked and he and everyone else looked to Nioko who wasn't pleased with the question. He quickly slipped into a depressed state.

"Still the same." He barely spoke and Sakura really wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Sakura would you mind stepping just outside the door so we can share a few words?" Haru asked, his eyes still on her as they had been the entire time.

Sakura stood and turned to leave gladly.

They had to either be really stupid or really confident to just let her go as she pleased because as soon as she was out of the door, she ran.

As fast as her legs would take her, she ran and ran, she left the house and just continued running as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going but she just had to get away from them. She would eventually find her way back to her team. She'd been going for several minutes when she heard her name being called. She was just so unlucky...

"Wait up Sakura!" Nioko was beside her in the next instant and Sakura froze, fear coursing through her veins. "You got a head start huh?" He grinned and landed on his feet. Sakura did not like the way he towered over her. "You're pretty fast too. Impressive."

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes. Nioko had to have known she was trying to run away but he just tried to play it off like it didn't even bother him.

"Let's get back before dark, I have some things to take care of."

Sakura yelped in surprise as he wrapped and arm around her and took off. As soon as they landed back at Nioko's place Sakura lost it.

"Why can't you just let me go? You seem like a nice guy, I have injured team member's to tend to!"

Nioko turned to her, his eyes wide with surprise. "Are you a medic?"

Sakura paused, not sure what to think of his interest but she decided not to lie. "Yes and I need to get back to my friends, they are in danger."

"Would you be willing to take a look at someone?" Nioko asked with such hope, Sakura couldn't imagine refusing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf village, news of Sakura's kidnapping had already spread and Tsunade was gathering the best she new to do a search and rescue.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata where joining Neji, and Naruto in the mission. Kakashi had stayed behind with Sasuke because he needed someone to help him with simple daily activities.

Everyone was upset, especially Neji being that he wasn't supposed to let anything happen to her. He had been just across the hall but the kidnapper was so swift his eyes barely followed him as he fled with Sakura.

They had nothing to go on but it didn't matter, they got on their way in search of Sakura.

* * *

Nioko led Sakura down into the basement, which was no ordinary basement. It was made into a lovely suite and in the large open bedroom they walked into, there was a girl, around Sakura's age, laid in the bed in a sleep Sakura knew she would not be waking from any time soon.

Sakura walked past Nioko, her medic-sense kicking in. She stopped by the bed and gazed down at the girl who had the exact same shade of pink hair as herself. She was pale but she had been receiving care, Sakura took note of the IV which was keeping her hydrated.

"What caused this?" Sakura asked, her heart aching for the girl. When she looked at Nioko she noticed he was at the door, not looking at them. He closed his eyes as if he was remembering something.

"This is how she was when I found her. It's been almost three months now. She was on shinobi ground."

Sakura chewed her bottom lip as she thought over his words.

"She was with three others when they were last seen, we still haven't been able to find them."

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered, because she truly was.

Sakura touched the girls forehead, she ended up giving her a full examination and was surprised to find that her brain activity was remarkably strong. Sakura realized immediately that she was under a serious genjutsu, one she'd never even broken, although Tsunade had.

It was apparent to Sakura that since Nioko nor his friends hadn't known about this it meant they were weak against it and she had an advantage now, even if it was small. Her mind was quick to think of ways to turn the situation around better for herself.

She knew she could wake the girl up, but she didn't want to do it all at once. She wanted to ease her back into life slowly, it would be better for her that way. She could only imagine what she'd been going through inside of her mind.

"I will heal her, but on one condition." Sakura looked back over her shoulder at Nioko who stared at her in wonder.

"You mean-"

Sakura held up a hand to keep him from speaking further. "I'll only do this if you agree to take me back exactly where you found me. As soon as she's healed."

"Fine."

Nioko didn't even have to think about it before answering and Sakura nodded, she believed he'd keep his word.

* * *

Sasuke was left in his room as usual and he was only getting more angry by the hour. He wanted to be out finding Sakura himself but sadly since she'd been gone and not helping his legs, he'd been in excruciating pain and he knew it would still be a while before he'd be going anywhere.

It was killing him, knowing Sakura had been kidnapped from right inside their own hideout, her bedroom no less. He didn't know who could accomplish such a thing and without Sakura or anyone else detecting them.

That thought was when he realized it had to be one of them. He wasn't sure how they'd been found or why they would want to take Sakura but it didn't matter.

The only thing that kept him from losing it was his faith in Sakura. He knew she was strong on many different levels and he forced himself to believe that she was okay somehow and she'd find her way back to him.

* * *

Over the next week Sakura spent a little time each day with the girl she'd learned was Nioko's bride-to-be. Her name was Kiki and the more the color returned to her complexion, the more of her beauty Sakura recognized.

It actually warmed Sakura's heart to see how excited Nioko was that he would get to speak to her again. He couldn't believe she was finally going to wake up. Sakura was just as eager to get back to Sasuke, she knew he wouldn't be getting along too peacefully without her.

On the last day of healing, Sakura went downstairs to Kiki's room early, the sun hadn't even made it's appearance yet.

She was sure it would be another hour or so before Nioko joined her but she got to work so Kiki would be ready to wake up by the time he did come.

Sakura wanted to prevent any psychological damage because she was sure the girl had endured more than enough.

She was ready to wake the girl up long before Nioko made his way into the room. She hadn't told him today would be the day and she supposed that's why he didn't seem as lively as he should.

"How is she?" He asked quietly.

Sakura laid her hand across her forehead, it was time for her to wake up. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Ten_

 _._

* * *

It was two days later when Sakura was with Kiki in the downstairs suite. They had been chatting lightly while enjoying some green tea, just the two of them. Nioko hadn't been seen for the entire day which was a surprise because he hadn't left Kiki's side yet.

Sakura had taken a liking to Kiki while she had been healing her, so she didn't want to seem rude or uninterested in their conversation but she was ready to go home.

She had kept her end of the bargain and she was ready to make Nioko keep his.

Even Kiki knew that she had a team she would be returning to. She hadn't asked any questions up until then and Sakura was glad of that. Kiki had grown quiet, knowing something was troubling Sakura, whom she felt indebted to.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Kiki asked sweetly.

Sakura nodded, forcing a smile. "Ah, yes. I was just thinking of my team."

Kiki frowned. She didn't understand why Sakura didn't just go on ahead but she also had no idea that Nioko had taken her captive. Sakura noticed the question in her eyes and decided to at least give her some of the truth.

"I don't know my way back actually, Nioko will be escorting me."

Kiki frowned thoughtfully. She didn't want to press the issue because it was honestly none of her business.

"He should be in here any second..." Kiki mumbled mostly to herself, but Sakura heard her, a mere second before Nioko flew down the stairs with a frightening speed.

He stopped right behind where Kiki sat at the bar, his hand went to the top of her head where he ruffled her hair, almost in a brotherly fashion. It was the simplest gesture and yet it seemed so intimate with the way those two looked at each other, Sakura couldn't even watch.

"I must apologize darling, but I will be leaving for the day." Nioko explained to Kiki, who frowned but nodded her understanding. He knew she wouldn't question him, but he would explain himself anyway. "I will be returning Sakura to her home."

Sakura didn't bother correcting him. The only thing she was thinking of then was Sasuke and in a way, he was home to her. She had been worried sick about him and his recovery. She just needed to get back to him, she had to know he was okay.

"I understand, will you be back this time tomorrow?" Kiki asked and Sakura could tell she was disappointed he was leaving at all.

"Maybe even sooner."

* * *

"I don't understand it." Neji muttered, completely baffled.

"It's impossible," Kiba snorted confidently.

After two weeks of searching for Sakura the only trace they found was by Shino's bugs and they only picked up on Sakura's scent just outside the hideout she'd been taken from. It was as if she'd vanished into thin air and existed no more. Nobody could make sense of it. They had split up and searched hundreds of miles around but nothing came up. Without finding any new leads they knew it was time to report back to the Hidden Leaf for further orders, however Naruto wasn't too keen on that idea.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled, unable to hide his annoyance anymore. He knew everybody else was ready to give up, something that just wasn't part of his vocabulary. "We've got to be close to finding something, we just have to be!"

"No, not even close." Neji glared at Naruto with such anger, Naruto was rendered speechless. "Nobody is happy about this but we will have to report back to the village for now."

* * *

"You know Sakura is more than capable of taking care of herself. In fact, she's probably turned things in her favor long ago. Maybe you should have a little more faith in her."

Sasuke flung the kunai he'd been twirling in his hand towards Kakashi, his deadly aim landing just above his head in warning, right where Sasuke wanted it.

"You think I'm unaware of her abilities?" Sasuke spat, he hadn't calmed down since Sakura had been missing and he had no intention of doing so until she was safe by his side once more.

Sasuke was not a person who explained himself and therefore he was often misunderstood. This was something that annoyed Sasuke to great lengths.

"It's not that I doubt her, I don't, not at all." Sasuke admitted to his former sensei quietly. He had witnessed her true strength with his own eyes and he knew just how powerful she really was. "Though as amazing as she is, we have enemies who could make her seem like a fragile little commoner. She has been kidnapped and you have no idea who is behind it!"

Sasuke knew that there were endless terrible possibilities to what Sakura could be going through but he did try his very best to believe she was working her way out of whatever situation she was in and if nothing else, maybe Naruto would finally find her.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going with the girl?"

Sakura swallowed hard, hiding her face behind Nioko as she clung to his back. They were in mid-air, on their way out of the castle when Haru appeared out of nowhere, halting them.

"What's the problem?" Nioko asked hesitantly, causing Sakura to feel even more unsure about the situation.

"Don't play dumb with me, you idiot!" Haru scoffed, gaping at Nioko as if he'd lost his mind.

"Just stay out of it Haru." Nioko said then, a little bite growing in his tone.

Haru laughed heartily and Sakura peeked over Nioko's shoulder to see Haru grinning and he surprisingly had a very beautiful and welcoming smile in spite of his sinister green eyes.

"We have an agreement." Haru said plainly.

"The agreement has been changed." Nioko retorted nonchalantly.

Haru clenched his teeth and his fists then. "I swear I will beat you down here and now."

Sakura's brows creased in worry but Nioko didn't so much as flinch, he didn't seem to be fazed by Haru's threat in the least.

"Just hand her over and I'll let this go."

"You're really going to make me fight you, aren't you?" Nioko asked with a sigh and Haru smirked, seeming to grow excited then.

"You've left me no choice."

"Sakura, listen." Nioko said to her calmly. "Remain hidden until I'm finished here and then be ready, we won't have much time for me to get away."

"Wait, how do you know you will win?" Sakura asked in desperation.

"I won't, I'll just be able to slow him down enough to get you back. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sakura answered and Nioko released his hold on her, causing her to hold tight around his neck for fear of falling.

"You're choking me!" Nioko gagged. "Let go!" Nioko pulled her arms from around his neck with astounding ease and she yelped in surprise as he released her but instead of her falling, a gust of wind carried her to the ground where she landed softly.

Confused, Sakura found some nearby cover and looked up to where Nioko was floating in mid air and Haru was standing in a nearby tree. They stayed just like that for several minutes. Sakura guessed they were feeling each other out.

"Why are you trying to help her now?" Haru asked, scowling at his brother. "We need her help remember!"

"She's already helped me more than enough." Nioko answered with a quiet confidence that Sakura truly admired.

Nioko suddenly disappeared right before their eyes, Sakura gasped as a second later he appeared right behind Haru. He was impossibly fast.

"You could just let us go you know," Nioko suggested gleefully, Haru smirked in return.

"You wish."

Haru raised his right hand high in the air and the water flowing in the nearby fountain suddenly formed into ice in the shape of daggers, they shot right at Nioko with blinding speed, but Nioko vanished before he could be hit, only to reappear in the same spot a second later.

"You'll have to do better than that." Nioko laughed, obviously amused. "I bet I can take you down with my hands tied behind my back!"

"Stop talking and start acting." Haru said, his skin turning noticeably paler, his dark brown hair even lightened in color until it was white. Sakura could feel the strength growing around Haru and she realized even though she hadn't seen the majority of their powers, she wouldn't even be able to come close to taking out either one of them.

Haru's hands somehow began producing water, and not a small amount either. Everything was happening so fast Sakura could hardly keep up. While Haru used most of the water by freezing it in time with his footing to follow Nioko through the air, he used the remainder to make those sharp ice daggers which he flung fiercely at Nioko.

Their power was overwhelming, even for them to only be giving off such a small amount of it. Shockingly enough, you could still tell that neither of them were actually serious about the fight. Nioko literally held his hands together behind his back as he flew through the air, avoiding each of Haru's attacks.

Sakura gasped in surprise when Nioko landed a few feet in front of her cover spot before she'd even seen him disappear from the sky. He stood firm, his hands behind his back as he looked towards Haru. Sakura wasn't sure if he even knew she was right behind him.

She watched in awe as every small rock and pebble lifted off the ground and hovered around Nioko. A look of concern flickered across Haru's face just before he turned around and began running across his iced footing towards the cover of the forest as fast as he could.

"Not fast enough!" Nioko yelled out to Haru as one right after the other, the rocks around him shot out towards Haru like bullets from a gun. Too fast to see.

Sakura's eyebrows went up in surprise as Haru was hit by a fury of rocks and tiny pebbles. He was forced to the ground by the impact and Nioko turned to her, a serious expression on his usually passive, uncaring face.

"Get ready."

Sakura tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but she didn't know what she was getting ready for and she was pretty sure she'd never been this nervous before.

With barely a flick of his wrist, Nioko summoned a small whirlwind and the more he twirled his hand, the bigger and stronger it got, a moment later there was a full blown tornado before them headed right for Haru.

With a satisfied nod, Nioko flew to Sakura, grabbed her hand and flew away quickly, hoping with the distraction and his quickness he would be able to return Sakura to her comrades and get far enough away so that she wouldn't be located. Unfortunately though, Nioko knew just how unlikely this was.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Eleven_

 _._

* * *

"Not much longer now, I won't be taking you all the way though. Once we're close enough we'll go our separate ways, that way there will be no chance of Haru discovering your whereabouts."

Sakura nodded understandingly to Nioko's words. She didn't need him to say it for her to know that Haru had long since been following them. It didn't seem fair to make Nioko face him again and she could only be certain that their next encounter would only be worse. Even though he had kidnapped her, Sakura had grown to accept and even respect Nioko over the time she'd been with him.

She knew that there was far more detail behind her being captured. She hadn't bothered to think over things too much yet but it was mainly because she didn't even know where to begin. It would probably take her weeks to put all the information she'd gathered together.

Tightening her hold on Nioko, she decided it was best not to worry about it until she was back safe in her hideout. She started to recognize her surroundings as they flew lower and lower towards the ground. The hideout she'd been with her team was just barely a mile away.

"Listen, I'd like to sincerely apologize for getting you into all this, but only because I fear this might not be the end. I don't regret it because if I hadn't found you, Kiki wouldn't be awake right now."

Sakura smiled wistfully as she stared ahead of them. She couldn't help but admire the love those two had for each other.

In the next instant they were on the ground and Sakura couldn't wrap her head around his speed, it was dizzying. She had to hold onto him momentarily to collect herself before she could stand on her own. Then she finally lifted her head to look him in the eyes. She knew they would be parting ways now.

Nioko smirked at her and plopped his hand down on her head, disheveling her hair purposely.

"This is it for us, you take care of yourself and I want you to know that if it ever came down to it, I would give my life for yours, I owe you that much. Thank you, Lady Sakura."

Nioko bowed to her respectfully and then was gone in the blink of an eye, as if he'd never even been there.

* * *

Sakura didn't waste a single moment, she took off into the trees of the forest, running with all of her might towards the hideout, towards her team... towards Sasuke.

She wasn't thinking anymore as she hurried to get there and in just a few minutes, there she was. She couldn't believe it. She was really back. Just as she went to enter the hideout, Kakashi appeared before her, startling her into a stumble, although she quickly recovered herself.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted in surprise just before she could call his name in her own state of shock from his sudden appearance. "I thought I sensed someone out here, but I never expected it to be you."

Sakura smiled and let out a breath of relief. She finally felt the relief of returning to her team.

"I'm back. I'm okay." Sakura assured him, but she only had one thing on her mind by then, Sasuke.

Kakashi knew his student well, in fact he knew where her mind had gone even before she did. He found this amusing and he really had believed with every ounce of his being that by some miracle, Sakura would find her way safely back to them and she had done just that- and without a single scratch on her. The only thing that really took him off guard was her attire.

She was wearing a royal blue dress that fell to the middle of her thighs. It clung to her body in ways that had Kakashi unable to look directly at her. Her headband was missing and her hair was a mess but it was surprisingly adorable on her. Kakashi shook away his wayward thoughts and cleared his throat.

"Sakura, news of your return needs to be reported to the Hokage immediately. Did you escape on your own?"

Sakura frowned knowing her story probably wasn't going to make any sense, because it didn't even make sense to her.

"Actually, the man who kidnapped me, brought me back himself."

Kakashi once again had a look of surprise. "The Hokage will probably need to hear from you personally-"

"No-" Sakura stopped him in a near panic. She wasn't going anywhere but to Sasuke. "I still have a mission to finish. I'm fine. I will report to her when I've finished here."

Kakashi had known it would come to this. It was everything he could do not to let a huge grin spread across his hidden lips.

"Well I suppose I understand how you feel. I will report for you for now and see where we can go from there. Sound good?"

* * *

Sakura eagerly made her way to Sasuke's room only to find him fast asleep which she hadn't expected, being that it was so early in the evening.

She supposed he must have been tired so she wouldn't wake him even though she really wanted to examine him as soon as possible to make sure he was recovering well.

She forced herself to leave him quietly. He'd probably be hungry after being with Kakashi and Naruto all this time so she wanted to make him a decent meal. She was informed that Naruto had been assigned a search mission regarding her disappearance and she felt a little anxious about being alone with Sasuke knowing full well the Uchiha-wrath she'd be facing once he woke up.

Even so, she found herself excited about it as she took her time preparing a nice bento for Sasuke once she realized her stomach was too full of butterflies to hold any food. As soon as it was ready, she couldn't wait any longer, she had no excuses, he could sleep later. She had to see him and she had to see him now.

Bento in hand, Sakura strolled through the hideout until she made it back to Sasuke's room where she let herself right in once more, fully expecting him to still be sleeping but he wasn't. Instead, he was now sitting up in bed and staring at her, his eyes wide with shock.

"Sasuke-Kun!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The story is just beginning... There's a lot to happen.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Twelve_

 _._

* * *

Sasuke sat up in one swift movement and swung his wrapped legs over the side of the bed, his eyes studying her as if she was some sort of foreign object.

Sakura had expected him to be surprised to see her, but she never had imagined him having an actual reaction. She'd never known so many emotions could cross someone's face at once, especially Sasuke's.

With a deep, calming breath, Sakura walked over to his bed, taking a moment to leave his bento on his bedside table before she let herself make eye contact with him. A second later and she was crushed against him, his arms wrapped so tightly around her that she couldn't breathe but she didn't care. She happily wound her own arms around him as well, her eyes brimming with tears of pure joy. When he finally leaned back to examine her more closely, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Sasuke-" She began, her face feeling hotter than usual but she was stopped abruptly by his mouth on hers.

"Mph!" Sakura's shock only lasted for a short moment before her hands were in his hair and she was kissing him back with every ounce of her soul.

Their teeth clashed together as they both lost themselves in the moment, Sakura shuddered when Sasuke's fingers dug their way into her hair. A shimmer of chills covered her skin and a soft moan escaped her throat, only fueling the drive Sasuke was feeling and without giving her a single second to breathe, he deepened the kiss.

Knees buckling, Sakura held onto Sasuke as tightly as she could, fearful she'd fall down, unable to support her own weight any longer. However Sasuke's right hand dropped from her hair to wrap around her waist and hold her against him. The feel of his body against her was nothing short of blissful and Sakura never wanted him to let her go.

The sound of their lips separating was only part of the reason a blush came to her face, the main cause was the way Sasuke's eyes took her in and how he still held her as if he would never let her go, just as she so hoped.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered breathlessly and the sincerity in his voice and eyes tugged relentlessly at her heart.

If she was being completely honest with herself, she had also thought that after she'd first been captured. She didn't know if she would ever be able to make it back to Sasuke; to home, but she did and she was there with him, still in those strong arms of his.

"Tell me everything."

Sakura spent the entire following hour explaining from beginning to end everything that had happened to her during her absence, she didn't leave anything out because she knew Nioko and his friends could easily be a huge threat to them, and that worried her deeply. If by any chance they would encounter them in the future and things turned ugly, they would need to know everything they could about their enemies.

By the time Sakura ran out of details to give him, he'd finished his bento and they'd been both sitting on his bed, neither one of them wanting or willing to look away from the other. But, Sakura knew it was time to look over his injuries more thoroughly so she stood and let her right hand rest on his shoulder while letting her eyes drift to his legs, which were still dangling over the side of the bed.

"Lay back, I need to check on your legs." Sakura told him softly and he did quickly as she asked.

She was already thrilled that he was moving his legs so smoothly, before he couldn't even do that much. Her hands got to work quickly, assessing the damage still evident to his bones and muscles. In the end, she found that he had been healing quite nicely on his own and it would take next to nothing for her to get his chakra network flowing effortlessly, where as it had been completely stopped before.

"You really have been taking care of yourself..." Sakura trailed off, murmuring more to herself than to Sasuke, who couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was sure she had never looked more beautiful than she did right then, smiling angelically as she poured soothing chakra into his legs, easing every morsel of pain he felt. Her hair was parted far on the side and she had a clip holding her hair in place behind her ear and she wasn't wearing her usual ninja attire.

Sasuke almost admitted how worried he'd been about her, so much that all he could do was work on recovering so he would have been able to go after her, find and bring her home but he hadn't needed to, she had made her way back to him right by herself. He found himself unable to say anything as his eyes trailed down her body that was clad in a blue dress which showed of her delicate curves. He took his time admiring her from the legs back up and when he reached her face and found her watching him, her cheeks almost as pink as her hair; he inhaled sharply, surprised to be caught in the act of checking her out and his reaction only seemed to amuse her.

Sakura giggled girlishly and looked away from him, seeming to be thinking over something. As curious as Sasuke was, he didn't dare say anything. He just sat there, waiting, watching, and deciding right then and there that no matter what he would never let her out of his sight again. He just couldn't risk something else happening to her, she was the only thing that was precious to him.

"Um, since Kakashi-Sensei isn't here... Do you think it would be okay if you slept in my room... I just don't want to be alone."

She certainly wouldn't have to ask him twice, he had already made it up in his mind that she was going to be sleeping within his reach. He was sure her room was a lot nicer than his, which seemed much more like a recovery room in an abandoned hospital.

"Hn." Was his final response, but she beamed at him knowing full well it was his way of agreeing.

Sakura couldn't help feeling a little shy just thinking about sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke. Even though it was him and she loved him as much as she did, it was just... she'd never slept next to any man and she wasn't sure how she'd ever be able to calm down enough to even fall asleep. But, she was so glad he'd be by her side, nothing could have made her happier than that.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

 _._

* * *

Getting Sasuke to Sakura's room wasn't much of a hassle and it was easy for Sakura to tell how much more comfortable Sasuke was as soon as he was in a different bed. She didn't understand why Kakashi had him and Naruto both in such an unpleasant and uncomfortable room. She thought it would be best if she even let Sasuke stay in this room for the rest of their stay in the hideout.

She had so many questions swimming through her mind, but she didn't know where to begin and she was sure Sasuke had a million questions of his own. They both had so many questions and yet couldn't bring themselves to ask a single one.

For a long time they were content just lying in bed with each other quietly. It felt so good for Sakura to be here in Sasuke's arms. She loved him so much.

They stayed just like that, neither of them giving into sleep until the early morning hours. They never once spoke. It was as if the way they held each other was reassuring enough for both of them to be at peace. The questions could wait.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up half way on top of Sasuke and was only embarrassed for a moment before she got up, not even thinking to be gentle so she wouldn't wake him, she was too worried she may have done some type of damage to his healing legs but with a quick check, they both turned out to be just as fine as before. A sigh of relief left her as she glanced up at Sasuke's face to find him watching her warily. Her sigh turned into a squeak of a gasp and she blushed.

"I didn't mean to wake you!" She told him apologetically and he grabbed her around her wrist and tugged her to him, causing her to land right back on top of him and into his arms that wound tightly, and protectively around her.

"I'm glad you did." He muttered, his hands coming to cup her face while he kissed her gently. He would never be taking her presence for granted again.

"Ah, S-Sasuke-Kun!" She stammered, blushing furiously when he pulled her face back to break the kiss. He smirked. The faces she made were always priceless to him.

"What's for breakfast?" He then asked, releasing Sakura who quickly scrambled out of bed and to her feet. It bugged her at how easily he could unnerve her, but at the same time, she liked it.

"Omelet?" She suggested, smiling sweetly at him as she backed her way up to her door. Sasuke didn't have to agree aloud for her to know he would so she left the room to prepare them breakfast without another word.

* * *

"Listen, Sakura..." It was later that same day and Sasuke had turned to Sakura, more serious than he had been since she had returned. "Is there any way that we can speed up this healing process? There are many things I must do and I'm afraid we're running out of time."

Sakura frowned, she didn't understand what he meant or what he needed to do and she knew it would be futile for her to ask, so she didn't.

"It will be better for you to heal own your own, but yes I could speed up your recovery. Even when your legs are healed, they are going to be weak and fragile. There's no telling how long it will take to get you walking again."

Sakura wanted him to understand the severity of his situation, but he was more worried about getting up and on his feet to train. He just hadn't realized how hard it was going to be for him to be able to do so.

"I don't believe it will be so long. Especially with you helping me."

Sakura felt as if her heart exploded with joy. It felt nice to be acknowledged by Sasuke after so many years of admiring him and she felt as if he was softening up to her more and more. She would do whatever she could to get him through a quick and painless recovery.

...

Sadly, the only way to painlessly give him healing treatments was to put him to sleep first, at least for the first several sessions. A week had come and gone and Sakura and Sasuke hadn't heard a word out of Naruto or Kakashi. They spent their days in the hideout working on Sasuke's recovery and enjoying the comfort of each others company.

Sakura had known since their genin days that they were made for each other but it had taken Sasuke much longer to grasp onto that fact, mainly because of the hand he had been dealt in life. He was now finally starting to realize how genuine Sakura's feelings for him were and in turn, he was recognizing more and more of the feelings he had for her each day.

He liked how she had matured into not expecting much out of him, whether it be conversation or affection and because of that, Sasuke found that he liked taking her by surprise. He liked making her blush and stutter. What was once so annoying to him was now all so appealing.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't sure what to do with herself being around Sasuke. It was like he totally flipped on her. He was always touching her, even if it was a casual and brief touch. He seemed to be doing it more and more often. And when he kissed her, she lost all her senses. However, what really got her was how much he had started speaking to her. He may not have been pouring his heart out to her, but he took the time to really talk to her, everyday. Not only did they talk, but he flirted with her. He teased her viciously and loved doing so... and it drove her crazy.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked cautiously as she held a tight grip on Sasuke's shoulders. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, about to try and stand for the first time; against Sakura's wishes at that, but he was so impatient.

"Yes," He nodded once, determination in his dark eyes. It hadn't been easy but after an exhausting week on Sakura's part, his legs were mended without any surgery. No pins, no plates. He had been exercising his legs as much as possible so he was really hoping they wouldn't be to weak to hold his weight after so long.

They both held their breath as he stood, with Sakura's help. Sakura held onto him worriedly, she couldn't tell if he was in pain or not. She was desperate to examine his legs but before she knew it Sasuke suddenly had her pinned against the wall, his body flush against hers and his legs holding him up quite effortlessly.

"Sasuke-Kun, your legs!" Sakura scolded in disbelief, too preoccupied with worry to even realize the position he had her in.

"What about them?" Sasuke's amused smirk against her neck sent a delicious shiver of anticipation throughout her body and she gasped in realization.

"What are you d-doing?" Sakura asked, her legs now the weaker of the two's trembled slightly.

"Thanking you," He lifted his head to gaze down at her adoringly. He hated himself for ever taking so long to realize how much he needed her. His eyes softened as he watched her blush a dark rose color and he leaned down to steal her lips in a deep and demanding kiss.

"Ahem," Kakashi suddenly appeared in the room and cleared his throat. "I do hope that I'm not interrupting anything..."

Sasuke broke the kiss and turned to glare at Kakashi, the rage he felt because of his intrusion was more than enough to activate his sharingan. Sakura sank to the floor in dismay. She had never felt more devastated. Kakashi's suggestive tone was too much for her to bear. He probably popped in like that on purpose, already knowing what he would find.

"No need to get hasty!" Kakashi held up his hands defensively and laughed lightly then. "There's something important we need to discuss. In private."

Sasuke was not happy as he turned to Sakura who was still on the floor, hiding her face in shame. With a roll of his eyes he leaned over and grabbed a hold of her and hauled her to her feet. She held onto him for a moment, still lost in her own mind.

"Give us a minute, and don't go far."

Upset that Kakashi wanted to speak to Sasuke without her in the room, Sakura left and tried to think of positive things, like how well Sasuke stood and for how long, without showing the slightest hint of discomfort. She wouldn't dwell on her perverted sensei's annoying antics, she had too much to be thankful for at the time.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what Kakashi-Sensei wanted?" Sakura asked Sasuke later that night as they lay in bed together, waiting for sleep to overcome them. Sakura couldn't think about sleeping when all she could think about was Sasuke's strange and sudden change in behavior since his private talk with Kakashi- and the way he flinched at her question only heightened her suspicion.

"Sleep, Sakura."

Sakura scowled at the wall and resisted the urge to whip around and yell at him. "Why don't you want me to know?"

"It's nothing to worry yourself about. He probably doesn't know what he's talking about anyway..."

Sasuke's tone and the way his sentence trailed off let Sakura know just how doubtful he was of his own words.

"And if he does?" She swallowed hard, wondering what they could have talked about.

"I refuse to believe it's true and I do not wish to elaborate any further now go to sleep, we have a lot of training to do tomorrow."

Sakura was disappointed that she didn't find out anything but she could tell she wouldn't be getting any information out of him anytime soon so she decided to drop it, at least until a later date. She closed her eyes and it took a while but eventually she finally did sleep, but Sasuke couldn't. There were far too many things he was worrying about for him to sleep, the main one being wrapped tight in his arms. Could Kakashi and the Hokage's assumptions be correct... Sasuke just didn't want to believe it, it made no sense. If what they were thinking was true, Sakura wouldn't be sleeping soundly in his arms at that very moment... She would have never made it back to him. So, he concluded; it was impossible. They were wrong but even so, he would not be taking any risks. He would protect Sakura because she was precious to him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Fourteen_

 _._

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you to take it easy!" Sakura was scolding Sasuke for the tenth time that day. He had been on his legs for a couple of weeks by then but he'd had more injuries than Sakura even imagined he would.

He had been pushing himself relentlessly, day after day. He'd even had Sakura training with him. He still hadn't been himself since he'd spoken with Kakashi that day and Sakura just didn't know what to make of it.

It was obvious to her though, that Sasuke and her team still thought she didn't deserve to know what had them all so shaken up. It wasn't like she wasn't going to worry one way or another... Because she would. She felt it would be best for her to know any and everything that involved her team so she could be prepared in the event of anything happening.

By that Summer, Sasuke's legs were as good as new. Sakura didn't even have to worry about them anymore which was a relief to both of them. It was nice for him to be back to normal, especially after what seemed like so long of a time.

They had spent months doing nothing but training and Sakura had finally grown tired of trying to figure out what Sasuke was always so worked up about, even though he still hadn't gotten over it. Sakura wondered if they would ever complete this mission so they could return home to the Leaf, but it had been so long since she'd been there it almost seemed like a distant memory.

It was just a day like any other. It wasn't too hot outside and there was even a nice breeze that made the weather seem absolutely perfect. Sakura had been just outside of the hideout, enjoying some fresh air, when Sasuke and Naruto joined her suddenly.

"The enemy has made their move... We'll be making ours tonight. We should prepare."

Sakura stared at Sasuke in disbelief. She couldn't believe they were finally going to go after these people. She was so ready for this mission to be over with. She nodded once and glanced at Naruto who seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at the ground beneath him.

She couldn't help but worry. If Naruto and Sasuke weren't taking this lightly she knew it had to be serious. She decided to leave the boys there and prepare them something to eat before they had to leave. She hoped that the task would ease her mind but her wayward thoughts never ceased.

...

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke were all definitely on edge from the moment they had set foot out of the hideout that night. They traveled until the early morning when they arrived in a small town that Sakura had never been to. It was quite lively though, even for the early hours as they checked into the Inn to rest.

Kakashi and Naruto were sharing a room and Sakura and Sasuke of course had their own. Sakura was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep being that she couldn't stop stressing about the current mission. She was confident in her abilities and she sure didn't plan on letting anything happen to any of her team members while she was around but she just wished she had some kind of idea of what she should be expecting.

"Sleep while you can." Sasuke told her but she only sighed and turned her head from him. She felt at a loss and she hated that feeling.

He walked over next to where she was sitting on the bed and poked her hard in the forehead which got her attention back to him quickly. She glared at him while rubbing the now sore spot on her forehead which she quickly and effortlessly healed.

"Get into bed, I'll sleep with you."

Sakura glared at Sasuke for a moment longer and rolled her eyes before giving in like they both knew she would. They got into bed together and Sakura cuddled as close as she could to Sasuke, who wrapped his arms tightly around her in return.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called quietly as she stared at his chest.

"Sleep." He told her with a groan that left her smiling.

"How can I sleep?..." She trailed off and sighed in exasperation. Her mind wouldn't calm down enough for her to sleep.

"Close your eyes and stop worrying. Everything will be fine, Sakura. Now rest."

She huffed but closed her eyes anyway. As soon as her eyes were closed, Sasuke's hand found its way into her hair and with him playing in her soft pink locks it wasn't long before she actually did find herself in a deep sleep.

Sasuke however, found it much harder to find sleep. He was too preoccupied with studying the soft features of Sakura's sleeping form. She never looked more peaceful than she did when she was sleeping. She was beautiful and Sasuke was glad to have her at his side. He would never let her go again.

...

A faint but distinct knock on the door was what awoke Sasuke from the blissful nap he'd been taking. Sakura was still sleeping hard in his arms which he reluctantly removed, though carefully so that he wouldn't wake her.

It was Naruto at the door, just as Sasuke had assumed. He glared at his blue eyed rival who had no reason to disturb his rest being that they hadn't planned on leaving until nightfall. Naruto looked as if he wanted to say something, but he made no move to do so.

"You should be sleeping, like I was trying to." Sasuke growled out at him in annoyance and Naruto only sighed and rested against the frame of the door.

"I didn't really think you would be asleep." Naruto admitted, his voice low and laced with misery.

"Well I was, so go back to your room until tonight." Sasuke said, turning on his heal and slamming the door in his face before he had a chance to say another word.

He climbed back into bed with Sakura who snuggled up to him and his warmth as soon as he rejoined her. A content sigh left him then. He wanted to get all this over with so he could live in peace with Sakura for the rest of his days. That is, if the leaf village would allow him to. He knew that he and she both would still have many hardships to face in the near and far future but he felt as long as they took on their obstacles together, they could overcome anything.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **The new updates will start from here. I'm excited to pick this back up again.**

 **I can't believe how short some of these chapters are, so all future chapters will more than likely be longer.**

 **Thanks again, for reading, following, and reviewing. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Fifteen_

 _._

* * *

It was around midnight that they moved out, taking quietly to the forest. The skies were clear and full of numerous stars but there was a cool breeze flowing that made the already cold night air even colder. Sakura thought she was probably the one most affected by it, but she knew after moving a little more, she'd warm up well enough.

Kakashi was in the lead, with Sakura and Sasuke in the middle and Naruto bringing up the rear. Nobody was saying anything, nobody was giving explanations. Sakura knew they'd been investigating this group for quite a while now, but she had no idea how much they knew, what they knew, or where exactly they were headed. If they were going to run into this group, Sakura had no clue when it would be going down, or where they'd be when that time finally came.

She was excited though. Nobody could stop her from tagging along, and she was glad Sasuke wasn't giving her a hard time anymore. Maybe he understood that she could be of use after all. Either way, she was glad to be able to help her team. It was exhilarating for her, to be able to fight alongside them again, only this time, she wouldn't be dragging them down. Or at least, she didn't think she would.

It was still dark out, but dawn was breaking just as they stopped after traveling for hours. Kakashi held his hand up to signal them to be absolutely still as he peaked around a large boulder they'd happened to stop behind. It was eerily silent aside from the crickets and frogs surrounding them, at least until Sakura finally heard a voice.

"Here already you say?" A voice asked, seeming amused.

Sakura's brow furrowed as she pondered why the sound of that voice was vaguely familiar. Who it was, she wasn't sure. But, she knew she's heard that voice before.

"How many?" Another familiar voice rang nearby and Sakura shuddered.

Was it them they were speaking of? Were they aware of their presence?

"Four."

That answer earned a laugh from two others. These people were so close, and yet… Sakura could sense nothing, no one. She assumed whoever they were, their skills were phenomenal. This must be the group they were after, it just had to be.

"What will we do with them?" Another voice spoke up, but he sounded nowhere near as enthused as the others and it was then that Sakura felt her whole world come crumbling down around her. That voice was easily recognizable. Her heart skipped several beats as the realization dawned on her.

It was Nioko.

Suddenly, she was a trembling mess of nerves. She swallowed hard, straining to hear over the frantic beat of her heart and her breathing that became all too labored. If this was really Nioko and those friends of theirs… Sakura didn't think they'd stand a chance against them. Maybe one. Maybe two. But all four of those guys? If the other two had abilities close to Nioko's or that scary guy… They just had to be doomed.

"Stop acting like a fool, this is something we must do. Everything precious to me, to all of us was stolen away! I will never forgive these shinobi, and it shall start with these four."

"They're not all bad people…" Came Nioko's sullen remark.

A sinister laugh followed. "So your love comes back to you, and to hell with everyone else, huh?"

"No, it's not like-"

"Kakashi…" Sasuke whispered, tearing Sakura's ears away from the conversation nearby.

"Come on out, you cowards!" One of them seethed loudly and Sakura shook, knowing that scary voice, the one that held so much venom had to be Haru. Kakashi hadn't had a chance to say anything. "You want us, and we sure as hell want you. Don't be shy."

"Do we fight now?" Sasuke questioned lowly.

Kakashi sighed. "We don't have a choice, we'll have to face them. The one that's incredibly fast is with them. We won't be able to escape."

"Stay here," Sasuke ordered, a firm grip on Sakura's arm as he forced her to look at him.

Recovering herself, she glared at him. "I most certainly will not."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. "Don't be so annoying, just sit back for now."

"They know there are four of us, if I hide, they'll find me anyway." She argued.

"Sakura's right. We'll all go."

Sasuke growled at that, but said nothing else as the four of them leapt out into the opening. Sakura held her breath as she stood there, taking them in. It was the four of them indeed. Haru stood the furthest away, leaning casually against a tree where the forest started back up. Nioko and the other two, Shemi and Hiroku were just standing there in the opening.

Nioko's eyes met Sakura's instantly and his face fell, a deep frown creasing his brows and tugging at his lips. He lowered his head after only a moment, with a look of defeat.

Haru laughed, standing straight and walking forward to join the rest of his group, eyes solely on Sakura as if she were some prize he was about to obtain one way or another. "How convenient."

Sasuke's gaze turned to Sakura worriedly. He took in the way she was trembling and he was becoming more uncomfortable with the situation by the second. A long moment of silence passed, with nobody making the slightest of movements and then finally, Sakura stepped forward, shrugging off Sasuke's hand when he took a hold of hers. She didn't miss the way Haru's eyes went from her, to Sasuke knowingly.

"I must say, this is a pleasant surprise little lady." Haru smirked, hands sliding casually into his pockets.

"Tell us what it is exactly that you're after. Maybe we can help, without a fight…"

"Saku-" Sasuke started, but Sakura cut him off with one sharp look.

"You couldn't understand, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do. Our mind has been made up. Sudden destruction shall fall upon your peaceful and idiotic shinobi lives, and we will be taking over."

"But, you know we can't let that happen." Sakura countered.

"And you think the four of you could stop us?" Haru laughed again, but sadly, he wasn't actually humored. He was radiating anger, thick, potent anger.

Reluctantly, Sakura shook her head. "Maybe not the four of us, but you would be fighting for a long time."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Haru stated nonchalantly.

"We don't wish harm upon people, as lords of our nations, we strive to protect the people, even if they aren't our own." Hiroku spoke, his spiky brown hair swaying in the wind.

"These shinobi came on our lands, stole our women and have more than likely… killed them. You saw for yourself the condition Kiki was in." Shemi, their leader, when Haru wasn't jumping the gun added darkly.

"That's right. This is unforgiveable. You want to save your pathetic lives, then bring them here. Show them to me this instant!"

Why was Haru so scary when he spoke? Why did he chill Sakura to her very bones… and why… why did she feel sorry for them? Like she could understand their motive… like she could see how deeply scarred they all were.

Maybe it was because of meeting Kiki, or seeing the love Nioko had for her, and she for him. They were all hurting, but still… there had to be a solution.

"Please, give us a chance. It may not be too late." Sakura murmured. "Tell me when's the last time they were seen, what village did these shinobi come from? It wasn't our village, I know that for a fact."

"All you shinobi are the same. All are to blame. Nothing else matters."

"Haru, calm down." Shemi hissed. "Maybe the girl is right. What if they are alive?"

Haru turned on Shemi then, pointing his finger right in his face. "Even if they're alive, just knowing they're being held captive, it's enough for me to need to destroy them all."

"But these four could help. Maybe we should talk to them, see what they think." Shemi spoke calmly, as if he wasn't the least bit threatened by the scary icy man.

Haru ran his hands through his hair, obviously outraged with the idea. "You're all fools. Talk if you want. Unless I see Kumi here in the next few minutes, their asses are mine."

Nioko sighed in relief when Haru walked back to perch up on a tree and Shemi and Hiroku seemed impassive the entire time. Sakura stepped closer to them, ignoring her teammates, though they came closer as well.

"Just tell us everything you know. If we can help, we will."

Sasuke didn't know how Sakura had joined up on this mission at the last minute and suddenly she was taking over. He wasn't happy, especially since he now knew that Kakashi was right. The people who'd kidnapped Sakura were these same goons that they'd been trailing all this time. At first, there was no way he'd have thought to converse with them. But he knew they were strong. Facing the four of them was a near impossibility, and so right now, even he felt that the best thing for them to do was to let Sakura lead this, let her try and talk to them. If they could prevent a fight, it would be best for everyone. Especially team seven.

…

"Kiki knows more than we do, she should be the one to speak to them." Shemi suggested, to which Nioko glared viciously at him.

"You think I'm willing to put her through any more than she's already had to endure? I can't even bring up the other girls without her losing it."

"But, she took a liking to this girl, right?" Hiroku sighed, finger pointing directly at Sakura. Nioko looked to her then, seeming torn.

"That is true… however I don't know if she'll be willing to discuss the matter at all, even with her."

"Go to her and find out. Tell her it is of the upmost importance."

Nioko stood there, fists clenched at his sides and eyes narrowed before he groaned. "If I bring her all the way here and she beats your ass, I won't be dragging you back."

Shemi shrugged. "I'd let her beat my ass, and drag myself back when I could."

"Bastard." Nioko hissed quietly before disappearing in a flash.

"Don't worry, he'll be back before you know it." Hiroku said knowingly, smirking at Sakura and her team.

Sakura felt twice as uneasy with Nioko gone. She liked him, strangely enough… so there was something about his presence that made her feel safe. For now, all she could do was hope that he really would be back soon. If none of the rest of them were, Nioko was sane. That much she was sure of.

"I'm starving. This is ridiculous." Haru groaned from the tree he rested against. "I didn't agree to this nonsense."

"Don't worry, I came prepared for you brother." Hiroku grinned broadly as he dug in the bag on his back and pulled out a bento which he showed to Haru proudly.

Haru didn't seem scary at all then as he grinned, showing perfectly white teeth and appearing next to Hiroku instantaneously. Smiling brightly, he took the boxed lunch happily. "That's why you're my favorite."

"Just eat so you can relax, won't you?" Shemi snapped, appearing to be fed up with Haru for the time being.

"Hey, what's up with these guys?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "They seem so different from before don't they… like… more…"

"Human?" Sasuke supplied and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah… I guess."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. We just need to wait this out and see what happens."

Sakura felt a calm wash over her at Sasuke's words. He seemed much more at ease now, and that made her feel so much better. She really did feel as if somehow, they might could help these guys. They'd certainly be better off having them as allies instead of enemies. And if it was true, is some shinobi had kidnapped their women, and brought harm to them as they Kiki, or worse… even Sakura would want revenge for them.

Just as she was thinking over things, Nioko returned with Kiki on his back. He'd only been gone a matter of minutes. He was truly fast indeed. Kiki's eyes lit up as she took Sakura in and she hopped off Nioko's back and ran over to take her in her arms.

"Oh Sakura, it's so nice to see you again!" Kiki hugged her so tightly, it nearly took her breath away, but Sakura hugged her back without a second thought.

"You too, Kiki."

Kiki leaned back, holding Sakura at arm's length, a huge smile plastered across her pretty face. "You already helped me so much, and now you're willing to help find my friends? We will never be able to repay you."

"She hasn't even done anything yet." Haru grumbled, his mouth full.

A smug look took over Kiki's features and with a snap of her fingers, Haru hit the ground hard. Sakura's eyes widened as she witnessed this before turning her attention back to Kiki.

"She has done plenty and you will not be disrespecting her as long as I'm around. Got it?"

"Damn…" Haru groaned as he picked himself up. "I'm sorry but that was uncalled for, you ruined my food."

"Shouldn't have been badmouthing Sakura. You know Kiki won't put up with your shenanigans."

"Whatever." Haru huffed before brushing himself off and sitting on the ground this time, apparently not wanting to risk another fall that steep.

"Are you comfortable talking to me?" Sakura asked her friend carefully. "Nioko says it bothers you, so…"

"It does, but only because I'm already struggling with having to relive that day every second of every day. It hurts, you know? But… if there's even a chance of getting my friends back home, safe and sound it will be worth it."

Sakura nodded at that. "Okay then, tell me all that you can."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This story is finally moving along. Yay!**


	16. Chapter 16

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Sixteen_

 _._

* * *

Kiki spent the next half an hour telling Sakura about what happened with such detail, Sakura could see just how vivid those memories were to the girl. It was a horrible story that pulled at Sakura's heartstrings and left her near tears and unable to do anything other than hug Kiki in a mild attempt to comfort her.

It had been a normal day for Kiki and her three friends. They were more like sisters, and they were all princesses who would be soon marrying their true loves. They'd only recently started staying around Nioko and the others' kingdoms, coming from faraway lands and each with their own unique power.

Kiki explained that this was truly the reason they'd been targeted.

Sakura questioned why the other girls were taken, and Kiki was left behind, to which she explained that she was a telepathist and because of that, they'd looked at Kiki as more of a threat than the rest of the girls, and they'd somehow got in her mind and left her unconscious to be able to make off with the others.

It was surprising to learn of someone who had such an ability. To know that Kiki could read anyone's mind at any time and from great distances... It was certainly an unusual talent, but Sakura admired it.

There were eight men. They wore brands of their villages on their foreheads like most shinobi, but they held different symbols. As soon as Kiki explained the four crooked lines they sported, Sakura new the perpetrators to be from the hidden mist.

The other girls were strong, and apparently able to hold their own in a fight, but Kiki claimed that there was a masked man tagging along with the group who had powerful eyes that had been enough to put an end to her with a glance alone.

That had Sakura thinking.

It had been a long time now, and Kiki was angry with herself for not being able to sense them out, but they were nowhere near the mist, so it didn't surprise Sakura. However, if Kiki would have been able to sense them from so far away, she would have definitely been surprised.

Sakura was curious to find and meet the other girls. She was certain they were just as easy to get along with as Kiki was. But, if one of them was with Haru… Sakura just couldn't imagine what type of woman she must be.

Scary…

"Time's up. You've heard what she had to say. I don't see you springing into action."

Of course it was Haru himself who went to hissing immediately after Kiki spoke, not even giving Sakura enough time to finish embracing her.

"Look, you are only making things more difficult, and honestly… I'm tired of hearing from you!" Sakura gave him a cold look before turning back to Kiki. "You've given us the information we need. I really think we will be able to find them for you."

"R-really?" Kiki looked enthused, and she squeezed Sakura back excitedly. "You're an amazing girl, Sakura."

"I'll need to talk things over with my team, but I don't think we should waste any time. The sooner we go after them, the better."

"Just say the word and we're ready." Haru grumbled from where he sat on the ground a few yards away.

"You plan to leave your castle?" Shemi asked him, seeming affronted.

Haru scowled at him. "Damn right. Won't you?"

"For once, Haru is right. If there's a chance we can save the girls, I want to be there when it happens." Hiroku spoke up.

Shemi's brows twitched and he closed his eyes with a discontent sigh. "You think I don't? Still, if we're not on our lands to protect them and our people, who will?"

Sakura frowned, understanding their feelings. Kakashi spoke up before anything else could be said.

"We have reinforcements who will be with us shortly, between them and myself, we'd be able to guard three locations. Sakura, and these two could join you for the journey."

Sakura glanced back at Naruto and Sasuke at Kakashi's suggestion. Their eyes were on the men before them and neither one of them looked happy.

"That would still leave one unattended." Shemi didn't seem too thrilled about Kakashi's solution.

"I'll remain and keep watch over Nioko's land." Kiki supplied.

Nioko turned to her with a fearful look then. "I don't want to leave you behind."

She smiled at him then. "I'll be just fine, and you'll be bringing back my girls so I'll be happy."

"We need to make a plan." Sakura told them.

…

After some time, they all arrived at Nioko's castle. They were served dinner and each given their own room and were treated like royalty. It wasn't new to Sakura, or unexpected being that she'd already experienced it, but all the guys seemed to be in awe of everything. Even Sasuke.

Once everyone had eaten, the discussions for what course of action they'd be taking commenced.

They'd take some time to rest up and would leave two days later. Haru was the only one who seemed to have a problem with it, for he wanted to leave instantly and after the plan was decided, Sakura left the room with Kiki to get some peace from it all.

"That guy… he's so… much. I mean, one of your friends is really with him?"

Kiki giggled at Sakura's question. "Well… he's not usually so bad. It's just because she's gone really."

"Seriously?" Sakura found it hard to believe that the scary guy could be any kind of calm, cool, or fun to be around.

"This isn't normal for Haru. He's one you'd always see grinning, and joking around, or whining about being hungry. He loves food more than anything… except for Kumi. They're very close, and would have been married by now if she and the other girls hadn't been taken."

It couldn't have been true, there was no way Sakura could even picture him smiling, cracking jokes or anything of the such.

"You know I can hear everything you're thinking, right?" Kiki giggled and Sakura blanched.

"W-well…"

"It's okay… I can see what you mean. He definitely is a little much right now, but just try to understand. He's lost a part of him, and he can't be happy without it."

Sakura nodded then, she would try and understand. "I'll definitely be lighter on my thoughts of him."

Kiki leaned into whisper next to her ear, "By the way, your man is spying on us. You never told me you had a soulmate of your own."

Soulmate…?

The word made Sakura feel all tingly inside and she blushed while waving Kiki off. "Oh no, we're nothing like you and Nioko or anything."

"Hm." Kiki grinned then. "Well… he hasn't stopped thinking of you. I'm sure he feels just as strongly about you as Nioko feels about me. You shouldn't underestimate his feelings."

Sakura nearly fainted, and she had to press her hands to her burning cheeks. "Don't embarrass me, Kiki!" She whispered, though loudly.

"He's coming. I'll give you two some space." The other pink haired girl laughed as she went off.

Sasuke appeared next to her just as quickly as Kiki disappeared. Sakura turned to look at him, absorbing the way his eyes searched hers curiously. Her hands went behind her back in a nervous reaction as she stood under his soft scrutiny.

"Come with me." Was all he said, and only after a long, tense moment.

Sakura didn't move, her feet were planted firmly in place as she watched him turn and start walking off. She wondered what was on his mind, and why he wanted to talk to her. She was really hoping he wasn't going to try and tell her what to do. She loved Sasuke, and she respected him- but he wasn't going to keep her from doing anything she felt she needed to do.

It was only a moment though, before she was catching up to him.

He led her to the room he was staying in and she followed him inside hesitantly. She was anxious for what he would say to her and unable to stop wondering what he was thinking. He sat on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest and Sakura follow suit, taking a seat a few inches away from him for safety measures.

"Is something wrong?" She asked when she could bear the silence no longer.

Sasuke inhaled slowly and sighed an exhale. "Are you telling me it was actually these guys who kidnapped you?"

She frowned, thrown back by his question. She thought it was obvious. "Well, yeah…" She nodded. "It was Nioko actually, and he brought me back after I healed Kiki for him."

His eyes narrowed on her as if he was having a rather unpleasant thought before he spoke again. "You've made friends with them…"

"Not all of them." Sakura grumbled under her breath, Haru crossing her mind.

"You need to know, I won't forgive the two that crossed me and Naruto. It doesn't matter what the circumstances are, I will get revenge for the damage they did to me."

It was understandable. Sakura remembered so easily the pain Sasuke had been in, the long process of healing he had to go through. His legs were an important part of him and he'd been lost without them. But, Sakura thought it best if he left things be instead of doing something to egg those guys on.

"We're trying to keep from fighting them, Sasuke." She whispered worriedly, watching as his eyes hardened and glared at the floor at his feet.

"I don't care. I won't forget it."

"So, you're going to fight a meaningless fight and possibly even get yourself killed just because of your pride?"

Sakura was affronted, and she stood in her outrage.

"Don't be a fool! It's time to grow up, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at her then, eyes sharp and smoldering. "You should understand. You've seen the kind of people they are. They even kidnapped you and seemed as if they were willing to do it again."

Sakura just shook her head, unsure what to really say, if anything. "I do understand, but you need to understand as well. Sometimes you just need to let go. They're just in a bad place… you've been there yourself."

It was true, and her words struck him deep in his gut, but he still had no intention of just overlooking everything those bastards had done. To him, to Sakura, and to everyone they'd been planning to harm by starting a war. He owed it to them to make them pay for their wrongdoings. Forgiveness wouldn't come so easily. Sasuke wasn't soft like she was.

"Whatever. They'll show their true colors again, and I'll be waiting."

"Hmph. See you in the morning." She muttered before hurrying out of his room. She needed to distance herself from him before she said anything she'd regret.

She was on her way through the halls, towards her own room when she bumped into Nioko, literally. She stumbled back a bit before he caught her and they both laughed.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." She giggled.

"Me either." He gave her a kind smile and she returned it.

With Nioko it was easy to see just how kindhearted he actually was. She didn't know if he was one of the ones who fought Naruto and Sasuke, and it bothered her to think of someone doing that to her friends who she loved so much, but she still didn't see them as the bad guys… Not after everything.

"You should rest." He added after a moment and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be off then." She walked past him, continuing on her way to the room she'd been designated.

"Hey, Sakura…"

She turned back, noticing the way he looked so softly at her. "Hm?"

"Thank you."

Those two words warmed her, though she didn't feel the need to be thanked, she hadn't even done anything. But, Nioko seemed deep in thought as he spoke those words to her, with complete sincerity.

"For bringing Kiki back to me, and for helping us look into finding my bothers' girls. Their powers aren't meant to be in shinobi hands."

"I understand." She told him, and she did. If they were special like Kiki, she wondered what kind of girls they were, and not only that but nobody should have been able to use them. "Don't worry, we'll find them. I'm sure we will."

Nioko just smiled then, his eyes brightening. "Yeah, I think we will." He agreed.

…

Sasuke was brooding. He couldn't calm down, or even stop replaying his conversation with Sakura in his head. To think that she could even care about those guys, it pissed him off to new lengths. He was not happy that she wasn't agreeing with him and he didn't know how she could understand… if she didn't actually understand.

They were bad people, and he firmly believed that. He would not be letting everything they'd done go. He didn't know when, but he would confront the two who'd given him all that trouble, and he'd also be confronting the one who kidnapped Sakura.

She could like the guy or not, Sasuke couldn't care less. He would still be having his say in things. They could help them find those women, it didn't matter… eventually, he would still make a move against them at one point or another.

At first, he'd thought to avoid confrontation, he could let it go. There was a high chance he could be wiped out. But, it turned out he couldn't let it go. He was too angry and put off by the guys to ignore everything. If Sakura couldn't accept how he felt about things, then so be it.

…

The following morning, Sakura was awakened by Kiki who had been hovering over her and shaking her gently. She came to groggily, having had a lot on her mind and not being able to sleep hardly any the night before.

"Wake up, I had a vision finally and there's been a change in plans!"

Sakura was wide awake at her declaration, and scrambling out of bed. "What's happened?"

"Come with me, we'll talk about it with everyone!"

Unable to ignore Kiki's excitement, Sakura hurriedly followed her out of the room. She wondered what could her vision have been and what the new plans were. Either way, if it brought them closer to knowing anything more about her friends, Sakura would be glad.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**When True Love Actually Exists**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Chapter Seventeen_

 _._

* * *

The girls that had been captured had finally made their way into Kiki's visions. They were alive, though in a position where they could not defend themselves. All Kiki was able to make out was that the next day, they would be handed over as hostages, whether they were being sold or what- they didn't know. But they knew those three girls with theirs hands and feet bound, and their eyes covered to keep them blinded by all that was around them. Kiki was happy though, just knowing they were okay for the time being.

So, a plan was made. Everyone would go, aside from Kiki even though the decision wasn't unanimous. Nioko didn't want to leave her behind, Shemi thought her skills in general would help them in the journey, and Sakura wanted her to be there when her friends were saved. Everyone else had been indifferent about it, but Kiki herself decided it best if she stay behind.

Sakura thought it obvious that Nioko wanted to stay behind with her, but he never said as much, as if were obligated by his brothers, and therefore had no right to object. She knew he wanted to save the other girls as well, but it was easy to see how much he worried about Kiki. Sakura wondered if the other guys were just that worried about the girls they were going to save. If they had that unconditional love between them as well.

When she noticed how close Nioko and Kiki were, or when she heard the others talk about those girls so passionately, she couldn't help but think about Sasuke. They'd gotten close she felt, and she was sure now more than ever that Sasuke harbored some feelings for her, but she couldn't help but be envious of the love these people had. It was true love, and she wanted her and Sasuke to be like them. She wanted to be able to pursue all that they could together as a couple.

She hoped that by the time this mission was over, they would be free to feel and do exactly what they wanted. Right now, the only thing they really had time for was subtle glances, secret wishes and sometimes a few words… that were usually Sasuke trying to talk her out of doing something he didn't want her to do. She did find it annoying, but she also found it thrilling. It meant that he really did care about her, that he worried about her and she was glad of that.

It was decided that they leave as early as that afternoon. As soon as they were prepared, they would depart to be sure they were there ahead of time. They'd all gone their separate ways to get ready, Sakura was spending her time taking a bath, since she wasn't sure how long they'd be away, or what they would encounter on their journey.

There was a lot on her mind as she walked into the room provided for her and looked down at the clothes laid out on the bed. They were Kiki's and while Sakura found it to be a very appealing outfit, it was still far from her usual attire. It wasn't a dress, but she'd have preferred one to the short skirt and thigh length tights that would surely show off a little more than she was used to. The top was as normal as she could hope, it was long, (nearly as long as the skirt) and rather fitting.

Once she was dressed and looking herself over in the mirror, she felt like she didn't even look like herself. She wanted _her_ clothes, but she was thankful for Kiki's thoughtfulness, and her own clothes weren't suitable to wear anymore anyway. She was just brushing her hair for the second time when the door was opened behind her and Kiki came in, beaming.

"Ooh, Sakura! You look so cute." She was giggling, eyes crinkling in delight as she came over to admire Sakura closely.

Sakura blushed and averted her eyes shyly, dropping her hands from her hair. "Thanks, Kiki."

"You should try your hair like this."

Bewildered, Sakura watched herself in the mirror as Kiki took the brush and gave her a part far on the side of her head. She used one of the clips from her own hair to tie back the thicker side of her bangs and Sakura thought the style was quite fitting for herself, and her hair had grown out a bit so it was a nice change.

"Wow." Sakura felt she looked much different than just a moment before, almost like a whole other girl.

"I love it!" Kiki exclaimed and Sakura giggled.

"Thanks Kiki."

After that, the two girls chatted about the trip while Sakura got her other things together, making sure to secure her weapon pouch around her leg. Once she had everything together, she tightened her backpack on her back and was ready to go. Kiki let her know that everyone else was already ready to depart and so there was nothing left to do but meet them. Kiki led the way downstairs to the large front doors where everyone else was standing around.

There was no hiding the way her cheeks turned bright red at the way Sasuke's eyes found her and roamed across her body ever so slowly. A wave of cold chills spread over her skin and she shivered just as she and Kiki made it next to everyone. Naruto came bouncing over to her, a goofy grin on his face.

"Sakura, you look so pretty!"

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's words, arms crossing over his chest, brows knitting together and eyes closing as if to block everyone out. Sakura just ignored Naruto completely while Kiki started speaking to the guys once more.

"Please be safe, and tell the girls I'm okay. I really can't wait to see them."

"Yeah, us as well." Shemi nodded, glancing in Haru's direction and shaking his head as he watched him standing there, tapping his foot impatiently, face scrunched in annoyance.

"Don't worry about us, love. We'll be fine. I mean, we do have Sakura coming along." Nioko grinned at Kiki as he stood next to her. He pulled her into a tight hug just after he spoke and when he stole her lips, all the guys started filing out. Sakura was giggling as she followed, giving those two some much needed privacy.

She could never imagine Sasuke doing something like that in public, or around anyone at all. But, that was okay. She loved everything about Sasuke and privacy was a good thing. For some reason though, even though they were together, even though she could see him every day- she missed him. She wanted to walk by his side, for him to take a hold of her hand, for him to smile at her and not take every moment so seriously.

She loved him, and she wanted more with him. But, loving Sasuke had turned her into a patient girl and she wasn't going to change that now. It was nice when he'd suddenly make unexpected moves, small things that had a way of shaking her in ways she wasn't prepared for.

As the eight of them went on their way, she found her eyes on him and him alone. He walked ahead of her, next to Naruto and away from the others. Shemi and Haru were ahead of everyone else, both of them walking in absolute silence, while Nioko and Hiroku were having a quiet conversation on the side. Sakura was walking in her own space, and Kakashi was behind her.

The guys explained that until they were off of their own land, they would take their time walking, so as not to startle their townspeople. Sakura found it strangely amusing at how much admiration those citizens held for the lords of their land. Being that they were on Nioko's land at the time, he was highly praised on their way and he was always polite and friendly with anyone who spoke to him, all the while keeping his conversation with Hiroku up.

However, the instant they were off Nioko's land, they picked up speed, sprinting through the trees on their way. Nioko seemed bored and it was obvious he was far faster than anyone else, but Sakura couldn't help rolling her eyes as he flew circles around the group of them. Seemed like it would have been a waste of energy, but he was a highly energetic individual.

Her eyes had turned back to Sasuke thoughtfully just before Nioko suddenly appeared right before her, hanging upside down in the air. Sakura yelped in surprise, foot slipping on the branch she went to catch herself on.

"Whoa there," Nioko laughed, wrapping an arm around her to keep her from falling. It felt so strange to be flying through the air, even though it wasn't the first time. She clung to him fearfully, only making him laugh more. "don't worry Sakura, you literally couldn't _make_ me drop you."

"Ah, still- um…" She glanced down nervously watching the ground fly by beneath them. She swallowed hard at the sight, unsure why it was so frightening when she was so accustomed to running through tall trees. Still though, she couldn't help but cling to her friend.

"Oops." Naruto chuckled, suddenly getting Sakura back to a tree where she could continue on her own way, which she did immediately to keep from holding anyone up. She looked to Nioko at her side curiously, taking in his smug grin and then following his eyes to see Sasuke glaring back at them. It was only an instant that their eyes met before he turned his nose up and looked back ahead of him. "Forgive me, I wasn't trying to get us in trouble there."

"Oh, please!" Sakura blushed from head to toe, struggling to keep herself together as she hopped from tree to tree. Was Sasuke actually mad about that? Surely he knew that Nioko was her friend and she had no interest in him at all… The only guy that interested her was Sasuke, and not only that but Nioko wasn't interested in her either. He was painfully obvious with his over the hill adoration when it came to Kiki.

"Me and Kiki both used to be like that." Nioko laughed again. "Don't worry, I like a little jealousy is a good thing."

Sakura glanced to her side where Nioko had been when he suddenly disappeared but then the sound of someone falling back and meeting her on the same branch at the same time brought her attention to them instead. She'd known it was Sasuke before she even saw him. His smell alone was familiar enough for her to know, and when he was that close, a thrill ran up her spine that she would never grow used to. But, she loved that thrill.

"Sasuke?"

His obsidian eyes flicked over to her, smoldering enough to make her breath hitch. He said nothing though, only gave her that look before his eyes were back on the path ahead as they went on their way. Sakura found herself swallowing hard, trying to suppress the lump forming in her throat but to no avail. There was something about those eyes of his that had always had a way of doing strange things to her body and she couldn't say that she didn't like it.

Sasuke was jealous. He already didn't care for those guys and her being friendly with them was sure not to settle well with him. She didn't want him upset with her, didn't want him to think anyone else matter- because to her, they didn't. More than anything, she wanted him to know that he was her special someone, that she still loved him and she always would. Even if they had a disagreement. When it came to their relationship, Sakura wanted to do nothing but move forward.

So, with a newfound confidence, she reached over and took his hand in hers as he moved beside her. He glanced down at their entwined fingers before his eyes met hers once more, and they had softened so drastically that Sakura's heart skipped several beats. Nothing could have made her happier than when instead of pulling away, or brushing her off, he squeezed her hand in return.

As they continued to make their way through the thick trees in the forest, Sakura couldn't contain her grin, or her flaming cheeks. Soon this would all be over, and then she and Sasuke could really discuss what this was between them- and maybe then he could even go home. There had been a lot of heartache, a lot of tears, but Sakura felt certain that they had many bright days ahead of them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
